Whole New World
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Miracle, raised by Brad and Janet, runs away for some reason and is sucked into LP's world... She is unsure and nervous about this strange culture of parties, 'loose' emotions and relations, and (in Janet and Brad's opinion) Vulgarity. However as Brad and Janet search for her she is drawn further and further in... By the time she is found would she want to return?
1. Different Worlds

**A/N: This RP we did was so hyped up, and yet we're stuck after three chapters. Read & Review! Will upload Frank's Minion after this submission. This is also alternated time-line, Rocky is not created in this story.**

* * *

><p>A girl with long, platinum blonde hair sat on the window ledge staring out of the window with almost sorrowful emerald eyes. Her face was schooled into an almost emotionless look except for her eyes. Rain pattered softly on the windows as if to show the sky felt the girl's mood and sympathized. The girl was in trouble for something that had happened by accident, she was waiting for the man who she called Father to return home, a threat that had been issued by the woman the girl called Mother. The woman, who's name was Janet, was making a cup of tea and looked at the girl a frown on her face. Her hair was a darker blonde and her eyes were brown. She was wearing a conservative dress and an apron as she didn't want to make a mess on her clothes. She had contacted the man, who was called Brad, and was now awaiting him to come home so they could discipline the girl.<p>

The man of the house, Brad, was driving home as quick and safely as he could. The rain kind of overwhelmed him and it wasn't enough due to Janet calling him and telling him that the girl they called their daughter, needed to be punished. His hands were squeezing the steering wheel in safety and in anger of what the girl possibly did to get Janet to raise her voice and sound threatening. He pulled up into the driveway, locked the car door and came inside, wiping his feet on the carpet out the door. "I'm home!" he called out.

The girl's sorrowful eyes blinked and she turned her head in the direction of the voice of her Father. The sorrow dimmed and was replaced by slight fear.

Janet looked at her warningly and went to greet Brad and tell him what had happened. "Hello, Brad." she says her voice soft for him but a hint of the anger underneath. She kissed his cheek and then helped him remove his coat.

Brad slid his coat off. "Hello, Janet," he had a smile for her. "Where is she then?" he asked, referring to their 'daughter' as he put his coat on the hanger.

"She's in the living room, where I told her to stay until you got home..." Janet tells him, quiet enough so that the girl wouldn't hear what they were saying. "Miracle caused a lot of damage to the school library and she is close to being suspended or expelled... She was lucky not to have hurt anyone." she tells him quietly, her voice now angry.

The girl, Miracle, bit gently on her bottom lip. She knew Janet was telling Brad about what had happened, however it wouldn't be the side Miracle had tried to give though Miracle herself was telling the truth.

Brad was in no doubt angry as well and furrowed his brows and nearly clenched his teeth. He could even pass for threatening. He wasn't going to physically harm their daughter, but he still felt that punishment was necessary and appropriate for doing such a thing in school. At least no one was hurt otherwise he and Janet would be swamped on the telephone talking with angered parents. Brad came in the living room and sat in his chair, looking rather cross. "You caused damage in the school library?" he sounded very firm with her now.

Janet stood nearby to Brad, as moral support to the man.

Miracle looked at him from where she had been made to sit and stay. "I didn't do it, I vas in the library yes but it vas another student... They pushed me into the library shelves and that knocked them down, the student making it look like I had pushed them on purpose." she tries to explain, not expecting Janet to believe her but hoping Brad would, as she rarely ever lied to either of them.

Brad pulled a surprised face. "Do you have proof?" his voice softened a bit. He was a bit more fair of a parent to Miracle, he didn't ask to be nasty, but he just hoped she could prove her innocence if she were telling the truth, which he sure she was.

Twin children were listening in on the conversation, the girl had Brad's brown hair, only longer and had a hair bow in, she even wore glasses. The boy had sandy hair like Janet. They both had blue eyes. They were Miracle's younger brother and sister, Mark and Sara. They tried to be quiet so neither one of their parents would hear them eavesdrop as they were always told eavesdropping was wrong, though Mark wanted to do it and he talked Sara into it.

Janet looked at Brad and then at Miracle. "She didn't earlier and so i'm sure she doesn't now." she tells the man she loved.

Miracle's eyes filled slightly with tears, she knew Janet was right as she didn't actually have proof unless there was a bruise where the student had pushed her. She explained that she hadn't unless there was a bruise. The other students hadn't seen as they had been busy reading or checking out books, and the student who had pushed her wasn't going to admit to it.

Brad looked at Janet, then back at Miracle fiercely. "I'm sorry Miracle, but you're going to have to go to bed early tonight," he said sharply. "Miracle, no dinner and no dessert. I'm sorry that had to happen, but I'm even more sorry that I have to do this to you. Now, run along."

Janet nodded once, sharply. Her arms were crossed, a sign that she wouldn't help her daughter out as she thought Miracle deserved the punishment.

Miracle looked down at the floor, not meeting Brad's gaze or Janet's. She silently headed off towards her room, not even bothering to even speak to agree. She opened her door and then shut it, careful not to slam it as then Janet would probably come up and tell her off more. She flopped down on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Miracle's gaze was drawn to a spot in the immaculate room, a small crack in the ceiling. She stared at it, using it as an excuse to will the tears away. Miracle blinked fiercely and then got up quietly to shut her curtains, even the rain made her sad right then. She then got back on her bed and curled up slightly, her back to the door.

"Oooohhh Miracle's in trouble!" Mark teased, laughing wickedly.

"Mark!" Sara hissed at her twin, looking angry with him for teasing Miracle for being in trouble. She then looked sad and sorry for Miracle who was being sent to her room.

Brad watched Miracle leave and had a sorrow frown. "Maybe I was too hard on her..."

Janet looked at Brad. "No, hitting her would've been too harsh... You did what you had to do Brad." she tells him. She then smiled at her youngest children.

"So, what's for dinner?" Mark came in, casually and innocently.

Sara glanced at her older sister's bedroom door and had a sad look on her face. "I think I should talk with her..." she whispered softly.

"We're having pork chops and creamed potatoes." Janet tells Mark, smiling at him. She hadn't heard what Sara had said as the girl had whispered it.

"Yeah... Hitting never solves anything." Brad shook his head, then smiled at the twins.

Mark beamed and clapped his hands.

"I'm gonna see if Miracle is okay." Sara spoke up to her mother.

Janet smiled at Mark, and though she still smiled at Sara it went slightly faded. "No, Sara, she's being punished for what she did... If you went up to her, it wouldn't be a punishment properly, would it?" she asks, actually rhetorically.

"I guess..." Sara stared at the floor with her hands behind her back.

"Come on, sweetie, you can join me and your brother for dinner and we can all talk." Brad suggested to cheer up his younger daughter.

Mark had already been at the dinner table, ready to have his mother's irresistible cooking.

Janet went to serve up dinner. She had to remind herself not to make Miracle a plate of it for that night. Mark was staring out the window as the rain was still dooming on the Majors family household while Sara was chattering to Brad about what they did in school and what she liked about it and didn't like, but it was mostly positive since she was the one who often did well in school and was almost always studying. Janet took the apron off to sit and eat with her family that was there. Miracle fell into a brief fitful sleep.

Brad smiled at Janet and was happy to be eating with her. "Would you two like to hear a little story?"

"Is it about how you and Mom met?" Sara asked, brightly. "It's so romantic!"

Mark had a bored, disgusted look on his face as he was about to dig into his dinner. Janet smiled fondly at Brad. Her smile then turned amused at Mark's face. Much to Mark's dismay, Brad told his parts of the story and Janet told hers while Sara listened with great interest. Hearing about her parents' lives before they settled down and married always interested her, especially since it was a high school sweetheart romance and she had often dreamed that it would happen to her someday. Sara still however, felt really bad for Miracle and decided to save some dinner and take it up to the older girl. Janet had a fond look on her face as she told her parts. She loved Brad and loved remembering their first meeting and everything.

Miracle shifted in her small nap she was trying to have but woke up. It wasn't fair, she felt almost ill with how unfair it was that she was being punished for the accident when she didn't cause it. She then thought that maybe her 'mother' and 'father' would be happier with her gone. Miracle nodded to herself. She was nervous about doing this but felt it was for the best. She grabbed a bag and then started to pack it with clothes, and a few toiletries that she'd need. She also put the money from her piggy bank in the bag for when she would need food. A bit after dinner, Sara quickly served up a fresh plate with enough food for Miracle to last through the night and she snuck upstairs to Miracle's bedroom. She knocked on the door a few times and was glad she put pot holders under the plate as the food was still quite hot even if it had been touched by the other members of the family for a while.

Brad and Janet retired to the couch to watch television while Mark lay on the floor with a pillow to watch with them, normally Sara joined them. Janet was leaning against Brad as they watched TV. She had a small smile on her face. Brad smiled, but he still felt a little guilty or punishing Miracle, even if he had believed she did something wrong based on what he and Janet knew. Janet didn't feel bad, she had had worse punishments for less as a child.

* * *

><p>Miracle shoved the bag under her bed, it actually visible though a bit. She then went to the door and opened it. "Yes?" she asks softly, then smiled sadly as she saw it was Sara.<p>

"Hey... I brought you some leftovers in case you were hungry," Sara said softly, offering the plate. "You might wanna blow on it, its still a bit hot."

Miracle let Sara in, shutting the door quietly after them. "Thanks, Sara." she says very softly and gave the girl a hug as she took the offered plate.

Sara smiled brightly and put her hands together. "It's really good... I want the recipe once I learn how to cook. Are you okay?" she pouted for sympathy of Miracle being in trouble.

Miracle brought Sara to sit on the bed with her. Picking the pork chop up and chewing on it a bit. "I'm thinking of leaving, mother and father vould be happier and you and Mark vould get more attention..." she admits, her voice soft.

"What? No!" Sara drew a pout on her face. "You can't leave, Mir-Mir!"

Miracle finished her pork chop and then drew Sara into another hug. "I have to, Mom _alvays_ takes others' sides, and I don't vant to keep making people angry." she says softly.

Sara frowned, looking sad. "I'll just miss you, Miracle... I'll be stuck with Mark, but I _do_ need him here, I need someone to annoy..."

Miracle bit her lip a moment and then gave a small smile. "Here..." she says, and handed Sara the first ever teddy bear she got.

"Oh, Mir, I couldn't take _your_ teddy..." Sara looked unsure about taking the bear, even if it was freely offered to her.

Miracle handed her the teddy. "I vant you to have him," she says softly. She gave a tiny smile. "Have him to remember me by."

Sara hugged the teddy around its neck. "Does he have a name?" she asked, smiling a bit.

"His name is Rex..." Miracle tells her little sister. She slowly took out her bag and checked she had everything she needed. She put it on her bed temporarily. She'd spend a few sisterly minutes with Sara.

"Cool," Sara smiled at the bear, then looked back at Miracle. "Where will you go?" she frowned, worried about the world with Miracle going into it. Brad and Janet always told her the world was a very dangerous world when you were too young to go out by yourself and people could hurt you worse than on the school blacktop.

Miracle shrugged. "I'll find somevhere..." she says softly, actually not sure where she would go.

"Just promise me you'll be safe." Sara told her older sister firmly.

"I promise." Miracle tells her sister. She hugged the girl and kissed her cheek.

* * *

><p>Brad looked around. "Mark, where's your sister?" he asked, referring to Sara, since they all knew where Miracle was.<p>

"She told me she had to do something upstairs, probably homework..." Mark said nearly in a trance, never taking his eyes off the television screen.

Janet was like Mark, kind of tranced by the TV. "That's nice..." she says, slowly.

Brad shrugged it off and continued to watch the picture show submitted to their television. Janet shifted to get more comfy. Brad held out his arm and pulled her closer to snuggle with her. Janet smiled happily.

* * *

><p>Sara giggled from the kiss and patted Miracle lightly on the back. "Okay... Can I tell Mom, Dad, and Mark?"<p>

"No... You can't tell them... They'd try to stop me..." Miracle says softly, looking almost scared of everyone else finding out.

Sara bit her lip, unsure if she would be able to lie through her teeth for her big sister's sake, but she had known that Miracle had to be innocent in some cases, she never really caused any trouble for her or Mark. "Okay, Miracle, I won't tell..." the girl sighed, unsure if she could do it, but she would try to save and protect her sister no matter what.

Miracle hugged her tight and closed her eyes. "I love you Sara, I von't forget this." she whispers. She kissed her forehead and then prepared to leave though slowly.

"I won't forget you either..." Sara whispered, then stepped back to let Miracle get going. "Good luck with your new life... I hope we see each other again."

Mark walked passed the door to Miracle's room and went to get to his and Sara's bedroom. He overheard the two talking and came into the room without permission, laughing. "'Vhat von't you forget'?" he asked, making fun of the elder girl's accent. He never understood why _she _talked like that when no one else in the house could or would.

Miracle looked at Mark with slightly wide eyes. They filled with slight hurt as he mocked her. "Who said you could come in vithout knocking?" she asks, both nervous and a tiny bit annoyed.

"Hey, at least _I_ wasn't adopted." Mark laughed.

"MARKWELL!" Sara snapped, looking cross with him.

Miracle looked hurt again and then gave Sara a tiny hug and slipped her backpack on. Luckily her favorite coat was in her bag. "I'll slip out of the bathroom..." she whispers so only Sara could hear. She then headed to the bathroom.

"Good idea." Sara whispered back, then glared back at Mark. "That was a very mean thing to say, Markwell!"

"Stop calling me that," Mark glared back at her. "And it's true! I bet she's actually a vampire and that's why she talks funny."

Miracle went into the bathroom and shut the door. She then quickly snuck out through the window. She walked quietly and quickly to the end of the street and looked at the house. She frowned slightly, both sad and upset and then ran from the street and headed into 'the unknown'.

Sara sighed and bowed her head with her eyes shutting after Mark left to their room. "I hope she'll be alright out there... Please, whoever's up there, watch over my sister... I never cared if she was adopted or not, she was still more of a woman mentor in my life than Mom ever was... So please, high above the beyond, look after her... and maybe give me a puppy I could train to keep Mark out of mine and Miracle's things?"

Brad had a phone call and he offered to wash the dishes for Janet, leaving her to do whatever she wanted, she had worked very hard today being a stay-at-home mother.

* * *

><p>Sara sighed and tried to get to bed with Mark. The boy was fast asleep, but the girl was lying in her bed awake. Her eyes blinked and she just couldn't sleep. She decided to go downstairs and maybe get some warm milk and found her father. "Oh, Daddy, you surprised me!"<p>

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Brad asked, coming close to the girl. He was wearing his robe.

"Oh, umm... I couldn't sleep, Daddy..." Sara sighed.

Brad frowned, feeling bad for the girl. He put an arm around her and led her to the kitchen table and he had a plate of cookies with two glasses of milk. He brought them over and sat in the chair across from his younger daughter. "What's on your mind, sweetie?"

"Umm... I can't tell you," Sara said as she dunked a cookie in the milk and nibbled on it. "I uhh... Have this friend..."

"Yes?" Brad listened, though since Sara used the 'I have this friend' routine, he could already tell it was about her, but decided not to let her know that he knew who she was actually talking about.

"Her big sister doesn't get along with the rest of the family," Sara continued her story. "She wants to run away... And..."

Brad patted her hand. "Maybe your friend's sister just had a rough night and needs to sleep on it. We all have bad days, Sara Bear."

"But what if my friend's sister told her that she'd never come back?"

"She will, I promise."

"But, Daddy!"

"It was just a bad day, I assure you, now I'm sure your friend will sleep fine at night and her sister will be back by morning."

Brad and Sara shared gentle smiles.

"Maybe you're right, Daddy." Sara said, softly.

"Of course, I am." Brad replied.

The gentle father daughter talk and milk and cookies helped Sara get back to sleep while Miracle was out.

Miracle ended up finding some woods. Maybe she could sleep in a tree or protected by the roots. She decided to curl up near the roots of the tree, she didn't think she could climb a tree. Miracle went a little further into the woods first.

* * *

><p>Over at a Frankenstein place in the middle of the forest, there was a young girl who had broken something very expensive in the castle and she was standing over it, nervously, hoping she wouldn't get in trouble again. She had been a spoiled troublemaker lately ever since she hit puberty and was often punished for her actions only to be filled with consequences.<p>

There was a woman who was walking along, bouncing slightly as she walked. She had short cherry red hair and was wearing tap shoes, having just been doing some tap dancing. She was unknowingly heading towards where the girl was. The girl bit her lip and saw the woman coming. She was quietly hoping that the woman would go away and not see her with the mess as sweat beaded down her face. She just hoped the woman wasn't practicing her spins as she often spun around in a circle and crashed down falling once she would try to make herself stop.

The woman hummed, even that was higher pitched than normal vocal ranges. She did a few sashays and then noticed the girl. She rarely ever told off the girl, but when she did it was pretty bad. "Oh, hiya, Little Precious." she says, smiling having not noticed the mess yet.

"Oh, umm... Hi Columbia," the girl greeted shyly. "How're you?" she tried to distracted the groupie from seeing anything and getting her in trouble with her father for like the third time this week.

Columbia smiled at Little Precious. "I'm okay, sweetheart." she says happily.

"That's nice... Well, love to stay and chat, gotta go, have fun later, see ya!" Little Precious tried to escape from the trouble she had created.

"Hey wait, where ya goin'?" Columbia asks, gently, but firmly grabbing the girl's shoulder. "You could hang around with me a while." she says with a smile.

Little Precious smiled nervously. "Yeah, sure... but... I gotta go first...y-you wait for me here..."

Columbia looked confused a moment, but shrugged. "Okay," she says and let LP go.

"Bye!" Little Precious dashed, then giggled wildly and saw her father standing, looking firm with his arms crossed as he had a monitor on beside him to the castle foyer. "Aw, man!"

Little Precious' father was tall, even more so in his high heels, tanned, and had a head of curly black curls. He turned to face his daughter, his made-up face looking angry and unimpressed. "Little Precious Furter..." he says as he saw his daughter.

The young one gulped a bit, avoiding eye contact with her father. "Heeeey, Daddy... How are things?"

"Oh, just fine... Considering that you left Columbia by the expensive ornament _you_ broke..." her father, Frank N. Furter, said. He crossed his arms and looked angry.

Little Precious gulped a bit and shivered at her father's anger. "I-It's not MY fault... I think Magenta did it and blamed me! She's always so sneaky... You know how that woman can be..."

Frank raised an eyebrow. "When she's been off in the other side of the castle all day?" he asks.

Little Precious bit her lip and gulped a bit. She was in trouble now, her father was onto her. "I-I'm sorry, Daddy!" she hiccuped, that she had unsuccessfully lied to her father. "I-It won't happen again!"

Frank looked at her. "Go up to your room early tonight... And if it does happen again you'll wish you had kept to that promise..." He warns her, seriously.

Little Precious looked down, sadly and heaved a sigh. "Yes, Daddy... Who's gonna stay in with me to make sure I stay in there?" Everyone else in the castle had different ways of looking after the princess when she would be sent to her room. Her father's handyman often scolded her and gave her lectures from RIGHT and wrong. His domestic, Magenta, often stared at her and would terrify her from her hidden rage inside and wasn't afraid to hurt Little Precious if she were being obnoxiously bratty. Columbia usually told her stories and treated her like a child a lot younger than she was.

Frank thought a moment. "I think Riff Raff or Columbia" he says. He knew the handyman would lecture her, but knew it would be embarrassing for her to be watched by Columbia.

Little Precious sighed and hung her head. "Yes, Daddy... I'll go now..." she went to turn and go to her room as instructed.

Frank watched her go. He then decided Columbia would be best.

Little Precious walked down the hall and saw Magenta dusting and quickly tried to get out of the domestic's way. Magenta and Little Precious rarely got along, mostly because Magenta wasn't very fond of Frank and she thought Frank just did nothing but spoiled his daughter and never really took care of her personally as her father. "Missed a spot..." the girl muttered, hoping Magenta didn't hear that.

Frank contacted Columbia.

Columbia headed to meet Little Precious at the girl's room.

Little Precious walked to her room and glanced back to see the groupie following her. "Oh, no!"

Columbia smiled. "We're having a sleepover tonight!" she says, perkily.

"Uhh... Magenta, don't YOU wanna spend some time with Columbia?" Little Precious quickly turned to the fiery haired woman, looking desperate.

"Frankie said we had to, as you gotta get your rest tonight!" Columbia tells Little Precious.

Little Precious sighed and went in her room, letting Columbia in with her and sat on the bed as Columbia shut the door. "Let the torture of the innocent begin." she muttered to herself.

"So we can swap stories, paint our nails and i'll read you a bedtime story!" Columbia smiled.

"Excuse me while I find a container for my joy..." Little Precious murmured.

Columbia giggled, not getting the sarcasm.

Little Precious kicked her shoes off, because if she didn't, Columbia would pull them off and she would start the painting already and she propped herself up in her bed with pillows. "So, how's the dancing?" she asked, not really interested.

Columbia started to paint Little Precious' nails. "It's goin' swell." she says.

Little Precious sighed, unsure of what to talk about. "I don't know what I can say, really..."

Columbia smiled and looked around conspiratorially. "Maybe we could have a small walk at one point?" she suggests, guessing Frank wouldn't actually be listening.

"A walk?" Little Precious looked at her. "I can't leave the castle unless Riff Raff or Magenta are with me."

"Well, I'm with ya." Columbia tells her smiling.

Little Precious sighed. "Very well... Just as long as you promise not to embarrass me."

Columbia smiled. "I promise..." she says.

"Good..." Little Precious smirked, then pulled a sinister face. '_Hope you're smart enough to keep that promise_.' she thought to herself.

Columbia smiled. "So we'll sneak out in a little while" she says, finishing off the nail painting.

Little Precious looked at the paint and kind of flinched at the bright pink colors. "Okay then..."

Columbia smiled.

"Go see if the coast is clear." Little Precious ordered Columbia to the bedroom door.

Columbia did, so and smiled seeing it was clear. "All clear!" she chirps quietly.

Little Precious winced at Columbia's high voice. "Come on, let's get out of here before my old man stomps his heels into my spine." she whispered, then quickly went with Columbia to leave the castle.

Columbia and Little Precious were soon out into the outside. "We'll walk to the edge of the woods and back." she says.

Little Precious nodded and inhaled some of the fresh air outside and stretched her legs. She was glad to be out of that stuffy castle and unable to do a lot of things for herself. She walked with Columbia into the woods, not noticing Miracle in there.


	2. Not so Different

Frank was on his way to talk with Magenta.

Magenta grumbled and started mopping up around. "That brat... Doesn't understand how good she has it... Though if Frank were MY father, I'd probably commit patricide..."

Frank found his domestic. "Magenta." he says.

Magenta turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, Master?" she forced herself to call him that.

"After you've done that and made dinner, I want you to plan foods for a party we'll be having tomorrow... Then you can have the night off." Frank tells her, excited to have a party and so in a good mood.

"I can have the night off?" Magenta sounded astounded.

Frank looked at the woman. "Of course you have to finish the job you're doing now, cook and serve dinner, and plan the foods for tomorrow first." he says. He spun on his heel and sauntered out, his curls bouncing slightly.

Magenta's face fell to a frown, that was a lot of work. "Oh, just let me drop everything to provide for YOU, you pompous, veasel!" she was starting to talk to herself again which always amused Riff, though he understood and felt her pain. Frank had been really annoying lately.

Frank passed Riff Raff. "Go and help your sister, we have a lot of preparing for the party tomorrow night." he says.

"This is vhat I think of your stupid rules and your ordering us around!" Magenta started to use her broom as a baseball bat or some kind of dangerous instrument and swatted the floor repeatedly and growled as she wanted to destroy Frank. "Future King or not, you vill not boss me around ANY LONGER, Frank-N-Full Of Yourself!"

Riff came in at Magenta's last part of speech. He smirked raising an eyebrow. "'Frank-N-Full of yourself'?" he questions in a drawl.

Magenta stopped and glanced at him. "Shut up... I'm having a bad day..." she smirked a little, she had to admit once it was said, it was an unusually funny nickname for the master of the castle. She then wiped her eye and stroked some of her hair behind her ear. "Vhat are you up to?"

Riff looked at his sister, Magenta, "The Master told me to come and help you." he says, the word master full of contempt.

"I don't need help, but I appreciate you being here..." Magenta smirked, looking up at him, clutching the broom stick. "Frank's really gotten a big head lately..."

Riff Raff looked at her. "Yes he has, and i'll help so your work is done faster..." he says.

"I feel the princess has gotten vorse than him..." Magenta sighed. "I had to slap her today to knock some sense into her, she called me an unflattering name..."

Magenta nodded firmly. "I thought that girl vas sveet vhen I first met her... I vanted to take her avay from Frank to destroy him..."

Riff nodded. "We'll see how the princess reacts with more discipline." he says.

"Vhat do you propose to do vith her?" Magenta couldn't help, but ask.

"Keep an eye more ourselves and then discipline whenever necessary." Riff says.

Magenta sighed. "I vonder if _our _child out there is having trouble..." she was mostly angry and unhappy more that she had to give up her child as soon as the child was born. She gratefully missed the tyke and often wished she was safe from the dangers of this pitiful planet.

"I'm sure she is fine." Riff says. Little did he know she wasn't fine, at least not emotionally.

"I just hope whoever adopted her is taking care of her." Magenta tightened her grip on the broomstick. "If they're hurting her, I'll... I'll..." she then suddenly snapped the stick in half making the other half drop to the floor and she growled aggressively.

Riff nodded. "I agree..." he says.

Magenta breathed heavily and aggressively. If looks could kill, anyone giving her eye contact would be buried in under three seconds. Riff placed a calming arm around Magenta to soothe her. Frank was in his room, humming and taking off his makeup for the night so he can get his beauty sleep.

* * *

><p>Columbia kept close to Little Precious so she wouldn't get away. However she noticed Miracle and gave a startled yelp. Miracle was snoozing as best she could.<p>

Little Precious sighed and jolted at the yelp. "What!?" she whispered loudly to the groupie.

Columbia pointed to Miracle looking scared. "A body..." she whispers, scaredly.

Little Precious's eyes widened and she looked up at the tree in alarm. "WAAAH!" she couldn't help but blurt out.

Columbia blinked at the strange girl in the tree's reaction.

Miracle sat up in the roots in a flash and then let out a yelp as she bashed her head and a scared exclamation. "Vhat?!"

Little Precious screamed with the girl and the blonde girl landed on top of her by falling accidentally. "Oof!"

Columbia helped both girls up and looked at the blonde girl.

Miracle rubbed her head and picked up her bag. She looked nervous and apologetic. "I'm so sorry..." she says quietly.

"Watch where you're going!" Little Precious snapped and dusted herself off. "What're you doing out in the middle of the forest? Don't you kids stay in your rooms and yak on the phone all day or something?" she didn't fully reveal that she wasn't a creature of this planet, so she was thinking she was making typical teen conversation with the blonde girl.

"I ran avay from home, they'd be sad if I stayed..." Miracle says quietly, not meeting the girl's gaze.

Columbia looked slightly sad for the girl.

"You ran away from home?" Little Precious raised an eyebrow. "But, why?"

Miracle looked down at the floor. "I thought it vould be better for them... They've been hurt by me, even vhen i didn't do it myself, more than vunce..." she mumbles.

Columbia, feeling even more sorry for the girl, hugged Miracle and looked at LP. "Can we keep her?" she asks.

Little Precious sighed and scoffed. "Keep her? Are you nuts!" she rolled her eyes and came forward to the groupie and possibly human girl. "What if we get in trouble if she finds out a little 'secret' in our house?"

Miracle looked confused slightly. She wondered what secret, but didn't speak out loud. "I-I don't vant to be a bother, I can just leave..." she says softly.

Columbia looked at Miracle and Little Precious. "She doesn't have anywhere else to go..." she pouts. "And I'm sure Riffy and 'Genta will want to see her, she kinda looks like them... And she sounds like 'Genta" she says happily.

Little Precious looked at Columbia, then back at the new girl. "You sound like someone we know... Does the name Magenta mean anything to you?" she tilted her head in curiosity.

Miracle frowned in thought. The name sounded familiar somehow but she wasn't sure why. "I'm not sure, vhy?" she asks, blinking her emerald Green eyes.

"Uhh... Just chatting... I guess i was rude... My name is Little Precious, this is my...sister, Columbia..." the princess tried to guise them and save Columbia for her own protection.

Miracle smiled a tiny smile. "Miracle Majors..." she introduces herself quietly.

Columbia petted Miracle's hair. "Little Precious, please can we keep her? At least for the night?" she pleads.

"Stay for the night?" Little Precious queried. "I dunno... I'm in enough trouble with Daddy as it is... Bad things happen to good people..." she said, dramatically, labeling herself as a good person who suffered from consequences she felt she didn't deserve, when in reality, she did.

Miracle nodded agreeing. "I know how that feels..." she says softly. She gave timid smile "it doesn't matter, i'll find somevhere to stay" she tells them. She then started to walk away.

Columbia looked at Little Precious. "I'll take the blame." she says.

Little Precious sighed and called after the blonde girl. "Hey, kid, wait! You can stay with us."

Miracle stopped and looked at the two girls. "I couldn't intrude..." she says softly.

Columbia went over, took her bag placing it on her own back, and linked arms with her pulling her along. "We won't take no for an answer." she says.

"Especially a woman like Columbia..." Little Precious muttered, then came closer to the blonde girl. "I'm sorry I was rude, I should've been proper... My 'uncle' says I act a lot like my father when he was my age or something... You're Miracle, that's Columbia, and I'm Little Precious... I think Dad named me that cuz I'm his prize or something..."

Miracle smiled slightly. "That's... Nice." she says softly. She looked a bit uncomfortable at how she was being pulled along.

"Let's head back, we'll sneak her in." Columbia grins.

"Sorry, she's really affectionate..." Little Precious said, talking about the groupie like she were more of a pet than an actual person and started walking back to the castle.

* * *

><p>"Vhere have you been all my life?" Magenta asked, fluttering. "Oh, vait... You <em>vere<em> there all my life..." she made an attempt to humor her soul mate who also happened to her brother.

Riff gave an amused smirk. "We best do what Frank wanted, we'll have time off faster..." he says.

Magenta sighed at doing the work, but agreed with him. Riff helped her out. Magenta went to finish her chores for that night and would get a head start on tomorrow's chores so she wouldn't be as exhausted. Riff continued to help Magenta.

"He used to be such a sveet, disturbing kid..." Magenta mumbled, referring to Frank.

Riff frowned slightly, but nodded. He raised an eyebrow as something both new and familiar came into their senses of nearby.

Magenta felt a sense too. "Riff, do you have some feeling somevun ve know is coming to the castle?" she bit her lip, anxiously.

"Yes..." Riff Raff agrees.

"Yes..." Magenta echoed as a lightning streak flashed, but the rain was slowly dying down. She then turned her head once she heard the front door open and close.

Riff looked as well. "Who would be coming at this time?" he wonders, and went to check it out.

"If the Princess tried to get avay again, I svear I'm nailing that bedroom door shut!" Magenta growled, quickly grabbed her frying pan to use as a weapon to knock out any possible intruders.

Riff went first, planning to hit whoever was intruding. What he saw stopped him in his tracks. Miracle stared at the seemingly crazy woman. After all who would pounce on someone like that if they were normal tempered. She was struck by how similar the woman's eyes were to her own. She blinked almost looking scared.

* * *

><p>Miracle looked around with a small look of wonder. She had never seen a castle before and was awestruck. Columbia smiled at Miracle. She then grinned at Little Precious.<p>

Little Precious wiped her feet from the wet grass she had been standing in. "Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked the blonde girl with a smug face.

Miracle nodded mutely. She could find no words. Columbia giggled.

Magenta growled and pounced on top of Little Precious right away. "GIVE UP, THERE IS NO ESCAPE!"

The princess grunted from the impact and tried to wriggle loose. "Let me go, Magenta! It's me!"

"I know!" Magenta growled, then looked up at Miracle and her expression softened. "Oh, my..." she whispered very softly, it was barely audible.

Miracle stared at the seemingly crazy woman. After all who would pounce on someone like that if they were normal tempered. She was struck by how similar the woman's eyes were to her own. She blinked almost looking scared.

"Maggie! This is Miracle Majors." Columbia chirps.

Riff almost stumbled but managed to keep himself from doing so.

Magenta looked back into the girls' gaze. "Your eyes..." she whispered, coming forward, nearly squishing the princess.

Little Precious muttered and whimpered under the force of Magenta's body weight crushing her. Columbia tried to rescue Little Precious from under Magenta. Miracle's eyes widened a little more. She looked like a rabbit caught in headlights. Riff came forward too a little.

Little Precious wheezed from the pouncing. "What did you do that for!? What the Hell, Magenta!?"

Magenta was still focused on the blonde girl.

"Maggie! What's a-matter?" Columbia chirps, using the 'a' instead of 'the'.

Miracle looked slightly scared as this 'Magenta' and the man were coming towards her. She trembled a little. Riff saw the tremble and stopped. He however was also fixed on the blonde girl.

"I-I... Columbia, do you vant to talk a moment?" she asked, nervously. "Alone?"

Columbia nodded. "Okay..." she agrees readily.

Little Precious tried to get the domestic off from on top of her, but it seemed to be no use. "Help!" she muffled, struggling.

Miracle helped Little Precious to get out from under the woman. She kind of hid behind the girl too. Riff Raff looked at them and his face turned stoic quicker than normal. He wondered what would make the girl scared with them.

Little Precious grunted and straightened her body out from the impact. "Geez, what'd I ever do to that witch?" she hissed about Magenta.

Miracle looked at Little Precious. "I don't know... Vhy is that man staring at us?" she asks in a whisper.

Riff tried not to let it hurt him that Miracle had just called him 'that man'. He knew she didn't know that she was actually their daughter.

Little Precous struck Riff's arm to get his attention. "Hey, wake up!"

Miracle winced slightly as the girl struck an adult.

Riff, coming to his senses, grabbed Little Precious' arm. "Don't strike an adult." he says, and started to pull the girl to her room. He did know she had been sent to her room early that night.

Little Precious whined as she was being taken away and sent to her room. "You can't do this to me, I am the princess!" she wailed from his 'brutish approaches'. "Just wait til my Daddy hears about this! You hear me?"

"Um, s-sir please don't be so rough!" Miracle tries, following a little.

Riff Raff looked at Little Precious. "You had been sent to your room early and you snuck out..." he reminds her. He took the girl to her room and made her go inside.

Little Precious grunted in his rough handling of her. She walked right in and glared at him, rubbing her now sore arm. "I should have you fired..." she sneered at him, then grew frightened as he looked as though he wasn't going to leave her in her room alone. "It was Columbia's idea!"

"I'm sure... But you still sneaked out." Riff says. He was unsure what to do, he couldn't leave Little Precious in case she snuck out again, couldn't leave Miracle with her as both could sneak out, and couldn't leave Miracle on her own.

Miracle, who had her bag again, clutched it tightly and looked at the floor.

"Fine, I'll never sneak out again..." Little Precious muttered, avoiding looking in his eyes. "Scout's honor..."

Riff raised an eyebrow. "But either way you'll stay here, and i will make sure you don't..." he says. He then looked at Miracle and gave her directions to a room the girl could go in for a while.

Miracle looked at Little Precious, as if to make sure it was okay, after all apparently this girl was a princess.

Little Precious snorted at him. "Oh, yeah?" She then shrugged at Miracle and waved her off, allowing for business to get done.

Riff watched Miracle go and then came into the room to lecture Little Precious and to make sure the girl didn't sneak off again. Miracle followed the directions as best she could. She came across what seemed to be the door the man had told her. However it wasn't the room the man had described. Little Precious grunted as Riff trailed on and on about the mistakes he made as a child, how he would often follow his parents' rules, and the consequences.

It was so boring to her, especially with how slow Riff would talk. She checked her clock, she actually would rather be in bed now than listen to him talk. Riff allowed the girl to get into bed, and gave her enough privacy to change so he wouldn't see her get into her nightclothes. He however continued to lecture her. Little Precious tucked herself in and her eyes were half-closed and half-opened. She was hoping he wouldn't kiss her good night or anything crazy like that. Riff didn't plan on it, as he did respect the girl's boundaries in that sense. He was almost finished lecturing.

"Can you go now...?" Little Precious whined and tucked her hands under her covers. "I swear, I won't leave my room tonight." she had crossed her fingers behind her back under her covers.

Riff looked at her warningly. "If I or anyone else catches you out of your room, we'll let Magenta sort you out." he says.

Little Precious gulped at the possibility of meeting Magenta before going back to bed.

Riff stared at her. "I mean it." he says, his tone so serious he was obviously telling the truth.

Little Precious sighed. "Yes, Riff Raff..."

Riff Raff then left the room and shut the door. He then went to find Magenta, he actually looked a little weary.

* * *

><p>Magenta looked around, then took the girl to their bedroom. It was a small room, one side was what looked like a stalker shrine of a certain rock and roll man and the other side was bare, but there was a bed that both girls shared. "It's a long story." she quickly shut the door as the groupie ran into their room and got settled.<p>

Columbia smiled at Magenta, tilting her head. "What's up?" she asks.

Magenta sat on the bed and looked deep into Columbia's eyes and sighed. "Vell, you should know... A long time ago, Riff and I really vanted to have children, really, really badly. I love him more than a brother, Collie... Vhen ve vere teenagers we discovered that ve actually vere romantically interested in each other and not just getting along siblings... Our wishes came true not too over a decade ago vhen ve vere blessed vith a beautiful little girl with Riff's silky hair and my emerald eyes." she started to explain.

Columbia nodded, still looking happy. She didn't seem to comprehend what Magenta was getting at.

"Ve vere vorried that our daughter vould be picked on mercilessly, so ve decided to give her up for adoption..." Magenta continued. "Our new guest... Is mine and Riff's daughter."

Columbia looked shocked then. "Really?" she asks, surprised. She then smiled slightly "Oh, this is so lovely then, parents and child reunited!" she gasps happily.

"Yes... But... Vhat if she doesn't vant us? I mean, ve sent her avay, her new family are probably better than ve'd ever be..." Magenta frowned, feeling bad about the woman she grew up to be, not ending up like her mother who she grew up believing was the best woman who ever lived.

Columbia shook her head, that couldn't happen. "She ran away from wherever it was she lived, she told us." she says.

"Oh?" Magenta asked, sounding surprised a tiny bit.

Columbia nodded. "Yeah, she didn't say why but she did say she ran away from 'home'." she tells her friend.

Magenta hummed and thought of why Miracle would do that. "I never took her to be a rebel... I doubt she vould be a troublemaker..."

"Maybe you could ask her, or wait for her to approach you!" Columbia suggests.

"I just hope she doesn't get mad vhen I tell her that I'm her mother... Collie, vere _you _adopted?" Magenta conversed, hoping she could talk peacefully with Miracle about where she came from.

Columbia shrugged. "And I'm sure she won't be too mad at ya, Maggie." she says.

Magenta hummed and looked back at Columbia with a stoic face. "Maybe you're right..." she murmured.

Columbia smiled. "Of course I am..." she says.

Magenta snorted, smirking at her 'best friend'. Columbia grinned cheekily.

"Silly pants..." Magenta poked her nose playfully.

"At least it's only my pants..." Columbia teases back. "You have silly pants _and _socks..." she adds, playfully.

"You're a silly hat!" Magenta cackled, putting a gold hat on Columbia.

Columbia fake cried, obvious that it was fake. "My hat betrayed me!"

"Tell it to the boots." Magenta smirked and lifted her legs up, clicking her boots together.

* * *

><p>Miracle followed the directions as best she could. She came across what seemed to be the door the man had told her. However it wasn't the room the man had described. The girl opened the door quietly, and noticed that though it was a bedroom it was quite dark and wasn't tinted a pink or red color. There was light snoring heard in the room.<p>

The person in his bed was revealed to be Frank and he had a sleep mask on. He then sat up in his bed and pushed back the mask and only saw Miracle's shadow as a silhouette. "Who's there?" he wondered as he rubbed the back of his neck and stretched a little. "This better be good." he had on face cream that covered his slightly tanned face.

Miracle looked at the tall man with wide eyes. Her mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. She felt as though she would faint if he actually came towards her. She was so nervous she couldn't ask what she was going to ask.

"Well?" Frank demanded words from the girl.

Miracle gulped slightly however managed to speak. "I-I-I got l-lost... I-I-I h-have been a-allowed t-to stay f-for v-vun night" she squeaks. She looked like a rabbit about to be squashed by a car, and knew deep down if this man approached her she would most likely faint.

"What an unusual accent you have... It's so wonderful to hear..." Frank grinned. "Very well, child, you may stay. Shall we alert any family you may have?" he offered, throwing compliments at her.

Miracle looked down at the floor. "N-No s-sir... I-I can't talk t-to them..." she says quietly. She blushed a little at how he complimented her accent, no one had done that before.

"I'll fetch a servant for you to help you to a room, my sweet." Frank offered, then blared his voice so everyone in the castle could hear it. "RIFF RAFF! MAGENTA! COLUMBIA!"

Miracle flinched at the loudness. "Y-You don't h-have to do th-that, sir..." she whispers.

"I insist, doll..." Frank chuckled.

Miracle looked at him with slightly wide eyes.


	3. No Place Like Home

Sara jolted in her bed then sat up. "MIRACLE, WATCH OUT!" she yelped, then panted heavily in her bed while Mark was still fast asleep.

Janet, who was actually a light sleeper, heard Sara's cry and got up to check on her.

Mark was fast asleep and snoring, even louder as if he were trying to tune out his sister's cries. Sara clutched Rex tightly and looked around her, sweating a bit from the nightmare she just had.

Janet came in and rushed quietly to Sara "What's the matter sweetheart?" she asks in a whisper, stroking the girl's hair.

"Miracle ran away from home and then she got lost and ended up in a scary castle of DEATH!" Sara explained and flopped back in her bed, breathing wheezily for her elder sister's safety. "It was awful!" she sounded really worried about Miracle now.

Janet smiled slightly. "Miracle is asleep in bed sweetheart, we'll go and check if you want..." she soothes.

Sara's eyes widened. "Uh, no, Mom, th-that's okay! I'll go back to sleep now!" she lied down quickly and pulled her covers over. "Good night!"

"What's going on?" Brad came in, rubbing his eyes sleepily, though he had his glasses on still.

Mark groaned that people were coming in his room and waking him up, he was having an awesome dream.

Janet looked at Brad. "Sara had a nightmare about Miracle running away and ending up in a castle of 'death,'" she explains. "I was going to show her Miracle was in bed asleep by now." she then finishes.

"Sweetie, why would you have a nightmare like that?" Brad frowned.

Sara popped her head out. "Cuz she feels you and Mom would be happier without her, and-and-"

"Sara, when you tattle on someone, you're not just tattling on the person you're tattling on, you're tattling on yourself and that makes you a tattle tale." Brad lectured.

"But Miracle could be _dead _by now!" Sara cried.

"What!?" Brad and Janet gasped at her.

"Oops..." Sara said, having spilled some beans.

Janet looked at her younger daughter and then rushed to check Miracle's room. She came back a minute later. "She's gone!" she gasps.

"Oh, no... Miracle's gonna be so mad..." Sara whispered to herself sadly.

"I'll call Betty and Ralph!" Brad rushed to the telephone and quickly dialed a number.

Janet nodded to Brad and then sat back with Sara. "Sweetheart, I need you to tell me what you know about this..." she informs the girl, gently.

"I can't! I promised Miracle I wouldn't tell!" Sara whimpered.

Janet looked at her serious, but kindly. "Please, she could be in trouble darling." she says softly.

Sara sighed and looked down. "Okay... She feels you and Daddy would be happier without her, so she ran away from home... I don't know where she went, I'm actually worried about her, but she promised me she wouldn't get hurt."

Janet hugged Sara. "Thank you, sweetheart, this'll help find her darling..." she soothes.

"She's gonna be mad at me though..." Sara whimpered.

"Yeah, it's all _your _fault!" Mark snapped at her, glaring at her.

Sara growled and hit him with her pillow.

"Miracle wouldn't be mad at you darling, she loves you too much to have done that." Janet says.

"Can we find her with you and Dad?" Mark asked, excited about a possible adventure.

Janet looked between her children. Seeing the worry in Sara's face and the determination in Mark's made her sigh a little. "You'd have to stay in the car." she warns them.

"What!?" Mark snapped."I just hope Miracle isn't seriously hurt where she is now..." Sara whimpered.

"It's important, you can come along but you have to stay in the car..." Janet says. She then looked soothingly at Sara. "We'll find her." she says.

"But, Mom!" the boy tried to protest.

"No, Mark, it might be too dangerous, we need someone strong and protective like Daddy." Sara told her twin.

Mark scoffed about his father being referred to as such.

Brad held the phone close as he dialed the number. "Hello, Ralph?"

"Yes, this is he." the man's voice that belonged to Ralph answered.

"Hi, Ralph, it's Brad, I apologize for calling so late, I just wanted to know if you've seen my daughter Miracle." Brad explained, sounding a little worried and strong at once, he was worried inside, but strong outside.

"No we haven't, i'll keep an eye out for her though..." Ralph tells Brad. "Why has she gone sleepwalking?" he asks.

"Apparently she's run away." Brad concluded.

"Betty and I will look out tomorrow for you." Ralph says.

"Thanks anyway, Ralph." Brad heaved a sigh. "Good night then, sorry I interrupted your evening."

"Bye Brad, we'll keep you posted, and let us know if you find her." Ralph says, before hanging up.

"Thank you." Brad hung up and came to tell his family what he just found out. He came in. "Well, Ralph hasn't seen Miracle, but he said he and Betty would let us know if they saw anything."

Janet looked at Mark. She then looked at Brad. "Are we going now?" she asks him.

"Maybe she'll be back by morning and we'll have a nice warm breakfast waiting for her." Brad offered with a smile, seeming very sure Miracle would come back to them. "If not, then we can go looking for her."

Janet nodded. She didn't love the girl as much as her actual children but she did love the girl.

"Whatever." Mark muttered, then went back to sleep and snored as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Sara hugged Rex tight as she looked out the window, envisioning about Miracle being taken into a place that at least had good food and a nice warm bed for the girl to sleep in and be safe until they would come find her.

"Get some rest, we'll check for Miracle tomorrow if she's not back in her nice, warm bed." Brad smiled then left out the twins' room.

Janet kissed the twins and then started to head back to bed herself.

"Miracle..." Sara whispered softly. "Good night, Miracle..."

Mark was already asleep and Sara lay in her bed slowly shutting her eyes, whimpering about what Miracle could possibly be going through right now. Brad put his arm around Janet and went to bed with her. Janet leaned against Brad.


	4. Hello's and Goodbye's

"Night, Sara..." Miracle says softly, not actually hearing the girl. She then gave in and had a little cry.

Columbia showed Magenta to the room where Miracle was.

Magenta looked to see the girl, getting a closer look. She couldn't believe her eyes and she put her hands to her mouth. "Oh, my little Miracle..." she whispered.

Columbia nudged her gently. "Go in and soothe her..." she whispers.

Miracle was quietly crying into her bag still, her emotions had ran high all day.

Magenta smiled, then went in quietly. "Are you okay, sveetie?" her voice rang melodically inside the room like a natural mother.

Miracle's head shot up, a few tear streaks down her face. She looked at Magenta with wide eyes. "Huh?" she asks softly. She wasn't expecting a visitor.

"Excuse me, child..." Magenta came in closer and sat on the bed. "I just vanted to take a look at you..."

"Vhy?" Miracle asks softly. She was still scared, but not as much as she was when she first came into the castle and saw Magenta.

Magenta twiddled her fingers together and looked into the girl's eyes that could only match her own. "Vell, h-h-have you ever felt different from your family?"

Miracle nodded slowly, but surely. "Yes..." she says softly.

"There's a reason for that..." Magenta told the girl and dug out a picture she had kept for a very long time in her life. She showed Miracle a photograph of a young couple who looked reminiscent of her and her brother, Riff Raff with a bundle that had pale as the moon skin with shimmering platinum blonde hair with emerald-green eyes. "Does this baby seem familiar to you?"

Miracle gently and carefully took the picture to have a closer look. She then looked up at the woman with wide eyes. "That baby is me..." she says softly, no louder than a whisper.

"Yes, Miracle, it is..." Magenta confirmed, using the girl's name and sounded emotional as a smile with tears in her eyes came plastered on her pale face.

Miracle started to breathe quickly and in short gasps. "S-so a-all my life v-vas a lie?" she asks, her voice showing her shock and her quickness of breath, meaning she was almost hyperventilating.

"Oh, honey..." Magenta frowned, holding her hands out, seeing how shaken Miracle was with all this news. It must have been so overwhelming her to run away from the home she grew up knowing nearly all her life only to find out now she was adopted and her biological mother was a stranger in the room with her.

"N-No... N-Not yet..." Miracle gasps, not letting Magenta touch her yet. She wasn't totally rejecting the woman, but it was obvious she would end up getting in a worse state if she touched her.

Magenta stepped back and went to the door. "It's okay... I understand... Good night, Miracle..." she shut the door without another word and left the room.

Little Precious had crept out of her room successfully, but unfortunately, she ended up in her father's bed without realizing it. Miracle clutched her head a little and kept breathing like that. She was half crying too. She was so surprised, shocked and overwhelmed. She started to get a little light-headed.

Columbia looked at Magenta, having been waiting down the corridor a bit. "So, what happened?" she asks.

Magenta sighed and came back. "She believes her whole life vas a lie..." she looked up at Columbia with tears streaming down her face.

Columbia looked sadly at Magenta. She hugged the woman a few seconds and then pulled back. "What happened?" she asks.

Miracle went to the water jug that had fresh water in and tried to pour herself a drink. She was shaking a little too.

"I think it vas just too much for her... I told her she vas adopted..." Magenta told the groupie, softly.

Columbia dried Magenta's tears. "What was her reaction, and what was she doing before you came out?" she asks.

"She vas sleeping, but crying." Magenta explained softly. "I knew she'd hate me..."

Miracle managed to get a drink, but ended up dropping the glass as she swayed a little.

Little Precious noticed she was in her father's bed. She was about to get out, but Frank moaned passionately in his sleep and grabbed onto his daughter and snuggling with her like he were in a dream.

"Mm... hello, beautiful..." Frank purred, stroking her hair.

Riff was doing a last check around. Little Precious muffled out for help as her father was snuggling with her in a rather adult way. Riff heard the commotion in Frank's room and sighed and sneaked in to rescue the Princess.

Miracle winced at the crash and then dropped, having fainted.

Columbia heard the crash and looked at Magenta. "Come on..." she says and rushed with the woman to see what had gone on.

Magenta's face paled, even more so than it already was and rushed with Columbia. She had seen Miracle in the middle of the floor in distress. "Honey!" she cried and picked her up in her arms and held her close. "It's okay, dear, Mommy's gotcha..." she whispered, holding the young girl close to her chest and stroked her hair, nearly crying again.

Columbia set to cleaning the mess so no one would hurt themselves on the glass. Miracle, who was still in a faint, gave a soft groan. Her breathing was slowly calming down though.

"Thank you, Collie." Magenta whispered to Columbia as she tried to soothe Miracle.

Columbia gave a tiny smile. She then put the rubbish away and came closer to the room again to keep an eye on them. Miracle, in her 'out of it' state and sensing the familiar vibes even if she only knew them as a baby, kind of held onto Magenta. Her breathing was definitely calming down.

Magenta sat on the guest bed, holding Miracle like a baby. "Oh, please be okay, sveetheart..." she then started to hum an infamous Transylvanian lullaby, she sang it to Miracle when the girl was born and she had hoped that would be one of the memories the girl would keep from home.

Miracle seemed to calm down even more. She settled into a proper sleep, looking almost like a porcelain doll. Columbia closed her eyes. Magenta hummed a bit, still using the lullaby to hopefully settle the girl. Miracle breathed softly as she slept. The motherliness of Magenta soothing her a little.

Magenta felt relieved as Miracle's breathing was more soft and calm. "Oh, my sveet baby..."

Frank turned over in his sleep, snoring as his daughter was taken away.

Little Precious shuddered as she left the room. "Th-Th-That was... t-t-traumatizing and embarrassing..."

Riff escorted the girl back to her room. "That is why I'm not going to do anything, except bring you back..." he says. He hated what he had to do, but he'd have to shut her in for the night, she had disobeyed twice now.

Little Precious scoffed at him. "Maybe I should send YOU to the dungeon." she threatened, pointing deathly to the handyman.

Riff didn't answer and simply let the girl back into her room, before shutting the door and locking it. Luckily there was a en-suite bathroom, though it didn't lead out to the hall.

Little Precious stuck her tongue out and stormed to her bed. "Stupid Riff Raff... Doesn't know how to treat a princess..." she muttered to herself, then got back in her bed.

Riff went to bed, now that Little Precious couldn't disobey again.

* * *

><p>Brad shifted a bit in his sleep. He was very concerned for Miracle. He had to admit, even though the girl wasn't his biological daughter, he still loved her as much as he did Mark and Sara. He knew she was lost, but just wondered where, he really wanted to find her.<p>

If she wasn't back by tomorrow morning or afternoon, the family was going to travel at night and find Miracle, no matter how stormy it was outside, just thinking about Miracle's condition out there was enough to make him brave enough to do anything for her. Janet was sleeping, though she had a slight crease between her eyebrows as she slept.

The next morning Miracle awoke to find she was in the embrace of the two long-term friends. She looked worried, but kept still. Columbia had snuck in in the night as she was half asleep and must have crawled into the bed. Riff woke up early, but had a few minutes lie in.

Janet was awake early and was drinking coffee. Magenta softly snored, but not nasally or loudly. Frank slept in, like most mornings while his servants would wake up and prepare him everything. Little Precious slept in too, nearly half-way off her bed. Brad couldn't sleep very well with Miracle out there in the world alone. Probably lost, cold, and hungry.

Janet handed Brad a coffee. Brad muttered a morning greeting and took the cup, sipping some. Brad smiled at her, then frowned once he saw that Miracle didn't come back. He had left some of the leftover cookies on the table for her if she would have come while they were all sleeping and saw the cookies were all untouched. Janet looked at Brad. She wrapped her arm around him and hugged him.

Brad sighed. "What if she doesn't _want _to come home as soon as we find her?"

Janet looked at him. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but we must find her..." she says.

"I guess so, Janet..." Brad muttered, looking grim.

Brad stirred the coffee cup with his hand under his cheek in distress.

* * *

><p>Miracle didn't dare wake up the two women. She whimpered in her mind though. Columbia shifted and ended up falling off the bed.<p>

Little Precious finally woke up and jiggled her doorknob. "Open, you stupid!" she growled, pounding on the door with her hand. "SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS STUPID DOOR!"

Frank was still sleeping, curled up in a fluff ball. Riff got up, dressed and washed, and then went searching for Magenta. He searched until he found her, Miracle and Columbia. He internally smiled as he saw the way Miracle and Magenta were.

"HEEEY! SOMEONE OPEN THIS DOOR!" Little Precious screamed.

Frank came passing down the hall with his robe and face cream and he opened the door. "Good morning, sweetie..." he then leaned forward much to her dismay and he planted a smothering kiss on her face.

Magenta's eyes flashed open and looked down to see the groupie. "Columbia...?"

"I'm okay, Maggie..." Columbia says as she got back up to a standing position. She smiled slightly at the sight of the recently reunited Mother and Child.

Miracle released a soft and gentle, but shaky breath. "C-Can you l-let g-go please?" she asks softly. She was uncomfortable a little.

Magenta looked down. "Oh, sorry hon..." she did as told and released the girl from her grasp before the longest time. She smiled deeply once her brother came in and sighed, looking back down at Miracle. "Vould you like to meet your father?"

"My... Father?" Miracle asks quietly and softly, her eyes widening.

Riff looked in, he almost went to leave seeing the scaredness in Miracle's face. Columbia, however, stopped him. Magenta bit her lip. This wasn't how she often imagined possibly in reuniting with her long-lost daughter. She envisioned that her daughter would ask a thousand questions and she and Riff would take the child out for ice cream and some motion picture shows.

Little Precious came by whimpering and wiping her father's slobber off her face. She saw everyone in Magenta and Columbia's room. "Heeey! I want attention!" she hopped around as everyone was focused on a very overwhelmed Miracle.

"Uh, do you have a phone..?" she asks softly, nervous of all the attention. She looked at Little Precious, looking scared.

Riff looked at the poor girl. "Yes, this way..." he says, slowly.

Magenta sighed and held herself, looking down at the floor. "Maybe I shouldn't have told her..." she whispered with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I, uh, needed to know... Don't feel bad..." Miracle says softly. She then followed Riff Raff to the phone. When she got there, she called Brad and Janet.

Columbia held Magenta, and reminded the woman that the girl was probably shocked and nervous, and so she wasn't to feel bad about how Miracle reacted.

"The sooner you show her the phone, the sooner you can make _my _breakfast!" Little Precious glared at Riff.

Riff ignored Little Precious a moment. He left Miracle to call whoever she needed too.

"She's gonna think I abandoned her on purpose!" Magenta cried. No one ever saw her this emotional, except maybe Riff Raff and Columbia.

Little Precious was shocked. "Wow... Magenta has feelings!"

Magenta glared at her. "If your father's not on this floor, I'm going to jungle pounce you again..."

Columbia clung to Magenta. "Don't worry, when everyone calms down, we'll get it so you can talk properly..." she says.

"Thanks, Laura..." Magenta teased, using the groupie's birth name.

Columbia fake glared at Magenta.

"Shall ve get breakfast?" Magenta had an amused smirk on her face.

Columbia shrugged. "Sure." she says.

Columbia skipped by and nudged Magenta to get the girl too.

Riff went to get something for Little Precious' and Frank's breakfast, giving Magenta a break. Miracle clung to the phone and called them.

* * *

><p>Janet, hearing the phone ring, ran to answer it. Brad watched her go and continued to stir his cup.<p>

"Hello?" Janet asks.

"...Mom?" Miracle asks, actually hesitating before saying the word.

"Miracle?!" Janet exclaims.

Brad shot up from his seat as he heard Janet say Miracle's name.

"Come on, Mark, there's other people in the house too." Sara slapped on the bathroom door. She really needed to work on her self-defense.

"Yeah it's me... I ended up in this veird castle in the voods... Come and get me... I'm sorry I ran avay..." she whispers. These people were strange, and she was over emotional, after finding out the truth.

Janet looked slightly relieved. "We'll come and get you, sweetheart." she tells the girl.

"Where is she? Is she with a boy?" Brad growled, a little over protectively.

Sara came over, hearing her parents on the phone. "Who is it?" she asked, curiously.

* * *

><p>Miracle sniffled slightly. "Please hurry..." she whispers and then hung up.<p>

Columbia skipped by and nudged Magenta to get the girl too. Miracle looked at the women passing by with a nervous look. Had they heard her call?

Magenta nudged her back. "Stop it, Coco..." she muttered with an amused smirk.

"Go and inform her that breakfast is done," Columbia whispers back.

"Ah, there you are, ready for breakfast?" Magenta asked Miracle, smiling as friendly as she could, then smiled back at Columbia, then back down at Miracle.

"Uh, yes, ma'am..." Miracle says softly.

Columbia took both their hands and pulled them to the dining room. Magenta grunted from being pulled, but made her feet walk.

Frank was at the table and waited to be served. "Little Precious, get your butt down here this instant!"

The princess grumbled and went to the dining room table. "Morning, Daddy..." she went to sit down, but was pulled back.

"Ah, ah, ah...you know the rules." Frank tutted.

"Daddy, do I have to?" she whined, looking around nervously to make sure the others weren't watching.

Riff got the food sorted. Little Precious and Frank sat together and Little Precious talked about herself like always while Frank smiled at her when she was positive. He loved her to bits, but it felt hard to love her sometimes when she would act up. Riff brought the food in, he didn't know Frank knew about Miracle.

"What's for breakfast?" Frank asked with a smile.

Little Precious slammed the table top. "FOOD! NOW!"

"Ham and cheese omelettes, pancakes, and bacon..." Riff says.

"Ah, excellent!" Frank beamed, taking the bigger part of the portion for himself.

"Wine, NOW." Little Precious demanded.

"Monkey, don't be spoiled." Frank scolded a bit.

Riff Raff looked at Little Precious, "Wine is for adults..." he says, forcing himself to be respectful more in front of Frank.

"WINE!" Little Precious growled.

Frank grabbed her wrist. "Don't!" he snapped at her for being brutish towards Riff.

Riff looked at Frank, a little bit of true respect for the man. Afterall, Frank barely stood up to Little Precious unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Come on, it doesn't taste that bad!" Little Precious argued.

Frank shot up. "**YOU TASTED MY WINE!?**"

The princess gulped and hid under the table.

Frank sighed. "I'll get the pump..."

"Mornin', Frankie!" Columbia chirps.

Miracle flinched slightly and blushed a little. Riff looked at the three people who just came in.

"Morning, Columbia, my dear." Frank beamed at her.

Magenta came in, wondering whether to sit down or stand up and help serve the food.

"How are ya?" Collie chirps.

Miracle looked timidly at the floor.

"I'm fine, you?" Frank grinned at her. "Anticipated for our little party tonight?"

Magenta glared at Little Precious, making the princess avoid her hateful gaze.

"I'm excited!" Columbia grins. She then gasped happily. "Ooh, can, Miracle come too? We can dress her up in something suitable!" she then asks, and adds. After all Frank had the best taste in her opinion.

Miracle's head shot up with wide eyes.

"Umm... If it's okay with her..." Frank shrugged, smirking at Miracle once he got a good view of her. "Little Precious can tell her about it."

The princess growled at him for forcing her to do such a thing.

Magenta bit her lip, nervous about the poor blonde girl overwhelmed in just staying for the night in such a strange place.

"Me an' you gotta dress her up though." Columbia gushes and clung to Frank.

Miracle nervously twisted a strand of hair between her hands.

Frank smiled. "Well, okay...Still gonna show her what we do, Little Precious."

"I never get what I want..." Little Precious growled to herself as Riff served her.

"Behave or you're spending the night vith me again!" Magenta threatened.

Columbia grinned. Miracle looked at Little Precious, and looked kind of sad but nervous. She looked shy too. Little Precious grumbled to herself and picked at her breakfast. Magenta wanted to comfort Miracle, but she decided to wait until the girl was more used to her. Columbia was cuddling up to Frank.

Miracle scratched the back of her head. She blinked as Riff got her to sit down and put some food in front of her. Frank grinned, nuzzling her. Magenta rolled her eyes at her master and the groupie, but smiled at Riff. Little Precious stayed quiet and ate her breakfast. Columbia grinned happily. Miracle looked shyly at Magenta and Riff, curious even if she thought she wasn't going to stay at all. Riff gave a tiny smirk to Magenta.

"My best girl..." Frank cooed and stroked the groupie's face, then had an evil smile. "No longer deal with EDDIE."

"Eddie!" Little Precious hiccupped about him.

Magenta smirked back.

Columbia looked surprised. "Eddie?" she asks.

Miracle toyed with the food a little. She was too nervous to eat. Riff also kept glancing at the girl who looked like a perfect mix of himself and Magenta.

Frank glanced at her warningly. He then looked back at his daughter. "Little Precious, I want you to be nice to our visitor. it's not often we receive visitors, you know..."

Little Precious heaved a nasty sigh. "Yes, Daddy..."

"She's so beautiful..." Magenta whispered to Riff.

Riff nodded. "Just as beautiful as you." he whispers back.

"Stop..." Magenta smiled.

Miracle looked between Frank and Little Precious "I-I don't vant to be a bother..." she says softly.

"Then _why _did you even COME HERE!?" Little Precious snarled at Miracle.

Columbia blinked at Little Precious. Miracle flinched as if physically struck. She looked down and then, as she was so nervous and scared, pushed away from the table and went to run out of the room. Riff caught the girl and instinctively held her. He looked furious in his eyes though his face went deadly calm.

"GO ON! GET OUT OF HERE!" Little Precious fumed.

Magenta's mouth gaped open then she firmly glared at the princess. "I don't care if she is going to be the future ruler over any grandchildren I may have, Frank! Control that girl!"

"LITTLE PRECIOUS!" Frank snapped, coming toward her and grabbed her arm a lot tighter than Riff.

Little Precious winced and awed in pain. Miracle shivered in the man's hold, her shoulders shaking in a way that showed she was trying not to cry. Riff wasn't mad at Miracle, but he was at Little Precious. Magenta tried to coo at her daughter.

Little Precious glared back at them. "I never get any attention around here!"

"What's the matter with you? "Frank sneered at her. "It's almost as if we can't make you happy anymore!"

Little Precious growled, folding her arms turning her back at her father.

"We have to work, Princess..." Riff says, his voice deceptively calm. He passed Miracle gently over to Magenta.

Miracle, rather upset, clung to the woman who was radiating motherly vibes.

Columbia, who wanted to calm the situation down, suddenly brightened. "If you look after Miracle, you'll have her attention while we're busy, and we'll get you done up nicely for the party too!" she chirps.

Magenta cooed and tried to settle Miracle by giving her endless comfort and warmth she never got to once she gave up the child for adoption.

"Really?" Little Precious seemed to warm up to Columbia.

Frank rubbed his head, having a head ache from his daughter's bratty behavior. Miracle soon settled down with the comforting. She loosened her grip once she did, but didn't actually let go. Riff ran his hand down his face a little.

Columbia nodded. "Yeah, we'll do you up pretty... But we can't if you don't help Miracle as then we couldn't get the party prepared." she says. She did secretly hope the girls would become friends and that Little Precious would apologize to the girl. If they became friends then Magenta could form a bond with her daughter.

Frank ate quietly. Little Precious glanced at Miracle, but puffed some air. If it would make Columbia happy, she would do it, because if anyone was caught making the groupie cry or unhappy, they would be severely punished for it. She had been hiding something from the girl, not just her long-lost parents.

"Are you hungry, child?" Magenta asked the blonde girl.

"Not really..." Miracle says softly. She couldn't stomach anything right then.

Riff looked at Little Precious. Columbia smiled at Little Precious and leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"That's okay, sveetie, if you don't vant to, I von't force you." Magenta tried to be as gentle as she could with Miracle.

The princess squirmed at the kiss.

"Stop whining." Frank told her sharply, then continued to eat.

Miracle offered a tiny smile, though it was shaky. Columbia happily ate then. Riff, who was standing not far from his sister and their child, glanced at them.

* * *

><p>Janet looked worried then and looked at Brad. "She's at a castle in the woods..." she tells him.<p>

"A castle in the woods...?" Brad sounded dumbfounded by that.

"Yes..." Janet had said. She then got everyone to get ready.

"Mom, I can look after Sara myself, we can stay here, we promise not to sneak off." Mark told his mother after he had heard the news about what they were doing today.

"Oh, yeah? What about that time I left you with your Uncle Steve and you snuck into an R-rated movie?" Brad reminded him, a little firmly.

"You will stay in the car with us today." Janet says.

"If Miracle's still alive." Mark smirked.

Sara then gasped, afraid of what would happen if Miracle were found dead. Janet smacked the back of Mark's head lightly.

Mark winced in slight pain.

"Who knows where that castle could be?" Brad sighed.

"Maybe there's a nice King and Queen in there who have taken Miracle in as a lady in waiting for their children!" Sara beamed as she heard 'castle'.

Janet looked slightly sad, but amused at Sara. "She just said in the woods..." she says.

"But, still." Sara shrugged.

"So come on, let's just go!" Janet says, determined to get her adopted daughter back.

"Hang on, Janet!" Brad tried to calm her.

"Why?" Janet asks.

"It's too early, maybe she's asleep by now..." Brad shrugged.

"No, it is morning now..." she says.

Brad sighed. "Fine, I'll get dressed, Mark, Sara, wash up."

"Adventure!" Mark grinned.

"Yay..." Sara sighed, avoiding his eyes. She'd rather stay in her room curled up with a good book.

Janet was already dressed. She made everyone some toast to eat on the way.

Mark and Sara sat in the back while Brad did the driving.

"Daddy, it's too early..." Sara moaned.

"I know, honey, but we need to get your sister home." Brad consoled.

"What if she doesn't WANNA come home?" Mark scoffed.

Janet looked back at her children. "She called to tell us where she was and to come and get her." she says.

Mark grunted. "Can't we just go somewhere else while you and Dad look?"

Sara put her nose in a book she brought with her to keep busy while her parents would look for Miracle.

"I know she's in that castle now, but I still wanna see just to make sure if Betty and Ralph haven't seen her." Brad said.

"If you think that's best, Brad..." Janet says.

"Just a quick check." Brad said, then drove to the Hapschatt house.

Janet nodded. Mark scoffed and looked out the window, bored.

"Sapphire Hapschatt is mean..." Sara muttered.

Brad drove over and parked. "Would you like to come in?" he asked his wife.

"No, no, it'll be after midnight by the time Mom finishes talking with Betty!" Mark whined.

Janet scowled a little at Mark. "No, I wouldn't be comfortable going inside when Mir is out there." she says to Brad.

"Okay, I'll just pop in and come back, then we'll go to the castle if Miracle isn't with them." Brad compromised.

"Castles don't have telephones, asshole..." Mark grumbled under his breath.

Janet looked at Mark. "Language..." she scolds. "And, yes, they can do." she then tells the boy.

"We never know." Sara shrugged.

Brad stopped at the house he and Janet had looked forward to visiting since the wedding they attended. "I'll be right back." he told his family, then quickly went to the front door and knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>Ralph opened the door. "Brad." he greets, solemnly.<p>

"Ralph," Brad nodded his head and adjusted his glasses. "I know you said you'd call, but I just wanted to make sure if Miracle was here or not."

Sara kept reading her book while Mark was lying against the window on his side, asleep.

Ralph looked at Brad. "Sorry, she's not here..." he says quietly.

Brad sighed. "Okay, just double checking... Thank you anyway, we're going for a drive to look for her, but thanks again."

"We'll keep an eye out." Ralph tells his friend.

Janet looked at Brad.

Brad nodded, then came back in the car. "Well, she's not here, let's find that castle." he told Janet before climbing back into the driver's seat.

Janet frowned softly and nodded.

"It's alright, Sara." Brad told her sharply, then started driving and did his best to drive to the woods without getting any flat tires. "If memory serves, Dr. Scott doesn't live too far into the forest..."

Janet soothed Sara. Sara did her best to calm down and looked out the window.


	5. On the Road Again

Brad memorized the way to Dr. Scott's house. He, Ralph, Betty and Janet came by to visit a few days after high school graduation and talked about their plans for their futures.

"Why did we have to come?" Mark grunted. "Not like you're gonna let us leave the car anyway!"

Janet looked around for the castle. Brad did too, but mainly kept his eyes on the road. Sara nibbled on a granola bar she packed, looking around, then offered some to her brother and parents. Mark snored, having fallen asleep again.

"No, thank you, sweetheart." Janet says, offering a smile.

Sara offered to Brad who then smiled apologetically and shook his head at his daughter.

"Eat it up, sweetheart..." she says.

Sara took her bar and ate it for herself. Janet looked around still. She knew they would have to find it soon.

* * *

><p>Little Precious finished her food and stood up.<p>

"Oh, no you don't... We need to get that alcohol out of you." Frank took her hand and took her to the other room for a moment.

"But Daddy, that hurts!"

"Honey, I _know _it hurts, its so you don't do it again."

Miracle looked at the man and woman who say she was their daughter. Riff looked at her. Columbia winced for the girl. Magenta looked back down at her. There was a loud vacuum like sound heard in the other room followed by whimpering and squealing.

Miracle flinched and covered her ears and scrunched her eyes closed. Riff reached out and stroked her hair. Magenta held her close, but not too suffocating and tight. Miracle clung to her. Riff continued to soothingly stroke her hair.

"Frankie, you're scaring our guest!" Collie says sweetly.

"Sorry, Columbia!" Frank called, then finally came in with his princess daughter. "I want you to be on your best behavior now." he scolded her then shoved her inside with the others.

Little Precious grunted, then sat back down, glancing at Miracle.

Miracle, sensing Little Precious' looking, turned slightly to look at her. "Are- Are you okay?" she asks softly.

Riff pulled his hand away. Columbia went to see Frank.

Frank stretched a bit and bent to touch his perfect toes. "Great day to be alive..."

"Wow, Hot Frankie..." Columbia giggles.

"You know it, my dear." Frank stretched his thighs.

Columbia giggled and then went up and hugged him.

Frank cooed and picked her up, swinging her around in a circle and placing her down. "You're mine!"

Collie giggled and kissed Frank's cheek. "Yes, Frankie." she agreed.

Little Precious sighed and looked at the blonde girl. "I'll be fine..."

Magenta ate a quick nibble of bacon.

"Good..." Miracle says softly and went up to her tentatively.

Riff watched carefully. Little Precious folded her arms and stared at the table. Magenta watched too, carefully. Miracle stood by the girl. Riff looked at Magenta.

Little Precious looked up at her, seeing the girl was slightly older than her. "Umm... Wanna know anything about the party?' she offered, trying not to threaten or insult the girl.

"Vh-Vhat kind of party is it?" Miracle asks quietly.

"Snacks, dancing, great music, a live show..." Little Precious shrugged.

"Maybe you two should get to know each other better." Magenta stood up and shoved both girls out to the foyer of the castle, though not being nasty about it.

Miracle looked at Little Precious. "Vell..." she starts trailing off nervously.

Riff chuckled.

"You talk like Magenta..." Little Precious glanced at her. "Look... I'm sorry if I hurt you... It's just that... I never had a friend before, I'm the only kid in this whole castle."

"I've never had a friend either..." Miracle admits softly. "But it's okay..." she then says.

Little Precious sighed, holding herself in her folded arms. "I just never had a playmate before... That's why I'm mean all the time, I want someone else to pay attention to me but everyone's always so busy!"

Frank ran a hand down his stocking clad leg and smirked at Columbia. Magenta glanced at him, grabbing her throat and making a gagging noise, but she wasn't actually gagging, she was just so disgusted with the man. Columbia giggled and blushed. Frank glared at Magenta, but smiled fondly at Columbia, grateful that he picked her up in his truck one night. Magenta continued to gag, then smirk, satisfied with herself.

Miracle looked at the girl. "I'll be your playmate today." she says, not expecting to stay longer.

"But what would we play?" Little Precious asked.

"I don't know... Vhat vould you like to play?" Miracle asks softly.

"Run Away from Magenta Before She Catches My Scent In Her Room." Little Precious suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"Could do..." Miracle says, unsure but willing to play along.

"Let's start over, my name is Princess Little Precious Furter." the princess held out her hand, expecting the girl to take it, kneel on the floor and kiss it like people would do her father and grandmother.

"Um..." Miracle starts and shook her hand, unsure of what else to do. "Miracle Majors..." she introduces herself.

Little Precious looked slightly insulted that the girl only shook her hand and shrugged. "Never mind, let's go." she walked off with the girl to find some games to play together.

Miracle followed Little Precious without question. "Can I call you LP?" she asks quietly.

"LP?" the princess looked back at her.

"Yeah, it's a nickname..." Miracle tells the girl.

"What's a nickname?" Little Precious asked.

Miracle looked surprised. "A nickname is a shortened version of your name or your initials." she explains.

"Oh, uhh... I knew that." 'LP' said, slyly.

Miracle giggled. "Of course..." she says.

LP kind of smiled and laughed with her new friend. "Come on, let's play." she sounded a lot more friendly now that she finally had someone close to her age and someone to play with and not just for a few minutes and get back to work. Even when Frank forced Riff to attend a tea party made by the girl and she dressed him in fluffy and gaudy outfits and making him drink imaginary tea.

Miracle giggled, still nervous, but went along happily.

LP came over, grabbing Miracle. "Come on, girl!" she started pulling the blonde girl with her.

Miracle stumbled, looking shocked, but then smiled and giggled softly.

Columbia hugged Frank. Frank oofed, but smiled tenderly.

Magenta rolled her eyes. "Get me out of here..." she muttered to her brother.

"Love you, Frankie!" Collie chirps.

Riff came to Magenta and snuck out with the food cart with her.

Magenta snuck out with him. "Thank you, I needed that."

"We got a long time before the party tonight." Frank beamed, shivering with anticipation to meet some old friends from back home.

"Uh-huh, and we have to pick your outfit and the outfit for the girls." Collie says happily.

"You wanna help me pick?" Frank asked. "My little baby is just stubborn with clothes!"

"Of course, and we get to dress the girls up like dolls!" Collie says happily.

Frank chuckled at that idea. Collie giggled.

Riff smirked.

Magenta smirked back at him and lay her head on his shoulder. "I hope Miracle can learn to accept us... she's had a rough day so far."

"I'm sure she will... It will just take time..." Riff says.

"How'd you get so vise?" Magenta asked her brother.

"I just thought it through with how I'd react..." he says softly.

Magenta hummed, pressing her lips together in a pouting gesture. Riff pecked Magenta on the lips. Magenta blushed, giggling.

Riff winked. "Let's go and make sure we can have the night off to have fun at the party." he says.

* * *

><p>Brad kept driving and hit a rock which made the car shake and catch a flat tire. "Dammit!" he grunted.<p>

Sara's glasses flew off her face and Mark was half way out his window. Janet groaned and then made sure her 'little darlings' were okay.

"Is everyone alright?" Brad asked.

"MY BRAIN IS BLEEDING!" Mark called out.

Sara screamed for her brother's safety.

Mark laughed then pulled himself back in. "Just kiddin'!"

Janet got out and moved to check on her children. Mark fussed from her and tried to get her to ignore the smudge on his cheek.

"That was scary..." Sara adjusted her glasses.

"We all okay?" Brad called.

Janet nodded. "Yes..." she says. She then noticed the smudge and started to clean it with spit and a hankie.

Mark growled, trying to get his mother off him.

"Okay, as soon as we're set, I'll keep driving." Brad told them.

"Daddy, I think your spare tire was badly in need of some air." Sara looked out her window.

Janet ignored Mark's attempts.

"Oh, dear..." Brad looked out the window.

Mark whined, but he was just happy that none of his friends or this certain girl in his and Sara's class wasn't around to see this. Janet soon completed cleaning the smudge of him. Mark groaned and glared back out the window. Riff came to Magenta and snuck out with the food cart with her.

"Are we ready, Brad?" Janet asks.

Brad looked at the tire and hummed. "I'm not sure if we can go anywhere... I'll look for a gas station."

"I'll come with you," Janet says. "Mark, Sara stay in the car!" she then orders.

"Aw, Mom!" Mark whined.

"If you want, Janet." Brad shrugged.

Janet sent a look at Mark.

"Maybe we _should _take them... It's a little dangerous for two kids to be alone." Brad shrugged.

Sara didn't look favorable of whether going with them or staying in the car.

"I guess..." Janet says.

"Just to the gas station, I'll take Sara." Brad took his daughter's hand.

"I'll have Mark..." Janet says and took Mark's hand.

"Okay, let's get going." Brad walked with Sara.

Mark groaned as he went with Janet. Janet went along to look too.

"Mom, is Miracle gone forever?" Mark asked.

"No, darling, she called me to let us know where she was and for us to 'rescue' her." Janet says.

"Joy..." Mark rolled his eyes, then dropped his voice to a whisper. "I'd rather to mauled by grizzly bears right now..."

Janet pulled him along. Mark grunted as he was pulled. He then looked in the distance and looked all around him. Janet looked around too.

"Mom, what if _we _get eaten by bears?" Mark asked.

Sara clung close to Brad as they went in their direction.

"We won't... I don't think there are any bears here." Janet says, looking around still holding tight to Mark's hand.

Janet was just going along. She then saw a tower in the distance.

Mark grunted as his mother stopped walking and he fell on the ground. "What is it, Mom?"

"Look, Mark... A Tower..." Janet says. She helped her son up and pointed to it.

"Wow..." Mark couldn't believe his eyes. "That's the coolest thing I had ever seen."

"Janet? Janet!" Brad called out.

"MOMMY!" Sara's voice was also heard.

"BRAD!" Janet calls back to her husband and daughter.

Brad and Sara came over. Sara immediately rushed for Janet.

"We couldn't find a gas station." Brad told his wife.

Janet hugged Sara. "We see a tower... It could belong to that castle Miracle was on about." she says to her husband.

"A tower?" Sara looked over to find it.

"Mark, Sara, get in the car, Mommy and Daddy will handle this." Brad told the twins.

"I bet she's gonna be eaten for dinner." Mark grinned, making Sara yelp.

"Mark, don't scare your sister!" Brad scolded.

"Go on, darlings, go to the car, and Mark look after your sister..." Janet says.

Mark grunted in annoyance and went to the car with Sara.

"Lock the door, we'll come back and then we can all go home." Brad told the twins before he took Janet's hand and they would go up to the steel gate.

Janet walked with Brad.

"You think anyone's in there?" Brad asked before they came up to the door. Thunder was heard, at least Mark and Sara were in the car, they would be very safe to stay in there.

"We'll have to check..." Janet says, clinging to Brad.

Brad had rung the doorbell.


	6. Home Sickness

LP took Miracle to her giant bedroom and took out several dolls and games to play with. "Get ready for the most exciting play date of your life!"

Miracle looked around the room in awe and then smiled at LP. LP smiled back. She just needed a friendly hand after all and was just stubborn and grouchy because no one would play with her for long and the adults often ignored her because of their jobs. that's why she would act up and be angry all the time. She just wanted attention.

Miracle came and sat with LP. "So, vhat are ve playing vith the dolls?" she asks softly.

LP took out a white box and clicked it open. Inside, there were dolls that looked like members of the castle. "Umm... Whatever ya want." She took out the red-haired woman doll and the blonde-haired man doll and offered them to Miracle. "I never realized how much you looked like them... But, Magenta told me there was an accident with _their _child..."

Miracle looked closely and carefully at the dolls. She then looked at LP. "I do look like them..." she admits. She then gave a tiny smile. "Let's play." she says.

"Probably a coincidence." LP shrugged, then firmly took the other doll. "What story do you wanna play? I like to play with a story line."

"Um, how about a Cinderella like story-line?" Miracle suggests.

"Cinderella? That's the wicked step-family with the poor girl, right?" LP asked before they started playing.

Miracle nodded. "It vas a story I knew..." she says.

"Okay, I know that one too." LP smiled, delicately. She wasn't as mean and vicious as she was before.

Miracle smiled at LP, she was happy that someone was playing with her even though they had practically been forced to. "Okay, who vill play who?" she asks wondering which doll would be each character.

"He'll be the step-mother, cuz I got a wicked Daddy." LP laughed as she took a doll that resembled her father.

Miracle giggled. "Vell, she can be a sister..." she says, pointing to Columbia doll.

"Sure," LP handed the Columbia doll. "So can she." she giggled, taking the Magenta doll.

"They can be the strange sisters..." Miracle says, as they were not ugly.

"Strange step-sisters... Magenta's too pretty to be ugly... Except when she's mad, she looks like a vampire when she's mad." LP said, straightening out the red-headed woman's hair.

Miracle looked at the Columbia doll. "Can you tell me about them?" she asks, meaning everyone.

"For the story or who they really are?" LP asked before she started explaining.

Miracle nodded to the second bit as she took up the Riff Raff doll and giggled slightly.

"Well," LP took the Columbia doll. "She's Daddy's groupie, she's also like a nanny to me... She often dresses me up, makes me food when everyone else is out, probably because people freak out from seeing a newspaper ad about a babysitting job in a castle, but I'm no baby... She loves to sing and dance, but it's annoying sometimes... I do love her, but she's...like a chipmunk, she squeals a lot."

Riff stroked Magenta's cheek fondly. Magenta shuddered and purred, then looked very annoyed as the doorbell rang. Magenta grunted and quickly did some chores so she wouldn't have to do them later.

"DOOR!" Frank called out, obviously not going to get it. He was picking his new outfit with Columbia for later tonight.

"Sounds cute." Miracle smiles. She looked at the door, having heard the shout.

"Huh?" LP looked back as she also heard it.

Miracle shrugged. "Oh, vell, if it's important, they'll get us." she says.

LP nodded and continued to play with Miracle and went on to explain about Riff Raff and Magenta for her. Miracle played with LP and the dolls and listened carefully.

Riff Raff sighed and went to open the door. "Hello?" he asks, eerily.

Janet yelped quietly as she saw Riff Raff, she was shocked by how similar he looked to Miracle.

"Hi!" Brad grinned, then took out his hand. "I'm Brad Majors, this is my wife, Janet Weiss-Majors... Have you seen our daughter? She has blonde hair like you...kinda looks like you...her name's Miracle...?"

Riff just looked at Brad's hand and them. "_Your _daughter?" he asks, putting emphasis on the first word.

Janet nodded.

Brad blinked. "Yes... _Our _daughter..."

Riff looked at them. "No, the girls we have here are the Master's daughter and our daughter." he says, not willing to give them the daughter that was just reunited with them.

Janet scowled at the man. "This is the only castle in the woods, our daughter called us from here!" she shouts.

"Yeah, how do you explain that?" Brad glared at him. "Now, let us in!"

Magenta creeped from the kitchen and was drying the frying pan, about to sneak up behind the couple and give them a whack on the head.

Riff shook his head. "I cannot allow you in without the Master's permission..." he says.

"This is an outrage, my older daughter is in there and how dare you hold her hostage!" Brad growled.

Riff crossed his arms. "She isn't a hostage, and she is _not _your daughter." he says.

"Yeah? Who are you?" Brad glared at the man and looked a little nervous as the evil-eyed Magenta was glowering at him and Janet from inside the castle.

Riff Raff drew himself to be slightly taller. "I am Riff Raff Vitus, General to Queen Lavender and I am Miracle's biological father!" he says firmly.

Janet looked surprised about him and nervous about Magenta.

Brad felt overwhelmed as the strange man was standing over them. "You're her father?"

Magenta smiled evilly about Janet being afraid of her and gave a sinister grin to frighten the poor woman even further.

Riff nodded. "Yes, I am." he says.

Janet clung to Brad. Magenta stomped her boot forward to scare Janet like a scaredy cat.

"But, _we _took her in... She was alone when _we _found her! _We _legally adopted her!" Brad challenged.

Riff was internally laughing at Magenta's scare tactics. However he was mad too. "We had to send her here!" he shouts back. "But... She was alone?" he then asks, looking livid.

"Yes, we found her alone, I was about to drive Janet back home to her parents after our friends' wedding and we found her all alone in the forest." Brad explained.

Janet nodded. "The poor little thing was crying so hard." she says.

Riff frowned. "We sent her to where there were other people..." he says.

"Shame on you, she was abandoned in the forest!" Brad scoffed.

Magenta came over, folding her arms. "Vell, ve put her on the doorstop of the local orphan home, I don't know how she vound up in the forest, but ve love her very much."

"Then WHY did you give her up?" Brad at the woman, trying not to look directly into her eyes, because he was actually afraid of her.

Janet also looked at the woman.

Riff frowned deeply. "She would've been ridiculed so much..." he informs them.

"Why's that? Your boyfriend's not that hideous, miss." Brad told Magenta.

She glared back. "Thank you... But he is also... my brother."

Riff nodded. "You see why now..." he says.

Janet looked shocked and then fainted.

"JANET!" Brad cried.

Magenta scoffed. "Wussy..."

Riff looked at Janet, unamused. "But she found us again, and we won't give her up." he says.

Janet groaned softly as she woke up again.

Brad was alarmed again and patted Janet's face to wake her up. "Look, we don't want any trouble, just give us Miracle and we'll take our leave."

"No..." Riff says simply.

"Yes..." Janet says, now awake.

"Yes." Brad repeated Janet.

"No," Magenta glared right at them. "Don't make me make you move." she nearly growled.

Riff nodded, agreeing with Magenta.

Janet scowled. "Look, lady, I'm a mother, I raised that girl and i want her back, I love her." she says.

"Double for me, she _may _get in trouble, but she's one of us, you didn't want her, so we're taking her back!" Brad snapped back.

Magenta growled, coming close, nearly making dangerous eye contact with the brown-eyed woman. She looked like a jungle cat about to attack and chase her prey of a meal. Janet gulped nervously, but stood her ground. Riff was confronting Brad.

* * *

><p>LP was listening too, but also paying attention to their game. "Cinderelly! Cinderelly!" she mimicked the mice from that cartoon movie Columbia took her to see once.<p>

Miracle giggled a little.

"She's a good woman, but easily provoked." LP talked about Magenta.

"Oh..." she says. She then smiled and walked Columbia-doll over towards the Magenta doll.

"We are sooo pretty!" LP said in an obnoxious, stereotypical teenage girl's voice.

"Ve are the best at everything... Cinderella!" she playfully says.

"Cinderellaaaa!" LP yelled, then took out another doll, who kind of looked like some random woman who LP didn't know either.

Miracle smiled.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier..." LP looked into Miracle's eyes.

Miracle looked at the other girl and then smiled. "It's okay..." she says softly and then bravely, for her, hugged LP.

"Aww..." LP sighed in the hug. "Is this a tight embrace of affection?"

"Too tight?" Miracle asks softly.

"Not as tight as my Nana's, thank you." LP sounded tender.

Miracle let go after a few seconds more. "But, yes it vas a hug." she says softly, smiling a little.

LP broke out a bit and smiled, friendly. "Sorry, Miracle."

"It's okay, LP." she tells the girl, smiling.

"I'm just weird around...new people..." LP said, not realizing that Miracle was the same species at her, not human.

Miracle tilted her head. "New people?" she asks, not understanding the hesitation.

"Sometimes Daddy has people over, that's how we met Aunty Columbia after all." LP said, slightly quickly.

Miracle smiled "Oh, okay..." she says. She then looked at the door.

LP shrugged, then continued to let them play, but started to hear two unfamiliar voices.

Miracle looked surprised and then went to see who it was, taking LP's hand.

LP looked with her and caught a glimpse of Brad and Janet. "Ooohh... Magenta doesn't look very happy about thiiiis..."

"It's your fault, you're to blame, we took her in when no one else would!" Brad poked Riff in the chest, firmly.

Magenta smirked, folding her arms. "I love it when the _quiver _in _fear_..."

Miracle looked at the two sets of couple's. "Mom, Dad?" she asks.

Janet looked at Miracle and smiled.

"We didn't want to give her up!" Riff says, before turning to Miracle.

"Miracle!" Brad called out, alarmed for her.

Magenta jolted at Brad's yelling.

"What's going on, you guys?" LP asked, seeming a little calm and pleasant, traits in which the handyman and domestic had never seen her portray.

"Vhat..." Miracle gasps, blinking. Her eyes widened and she squeezed LP's hand gently.

"Come on, sweetheart, come home..." Janet says softly, holding a hand out to Miracle.

"Come to us." Brad gestured for the blonde girl to come closer with a gentle smile.

Magenta looked down at the girls. She wouldn't force Miracle to stay with her and Riff Raff, but to let her heart pick where she truly desired to stay. Miracle looked between them both. She then looked at LP, her eyes pleading for help. Janet held her hand out, smiling. Riff rememained silent and held Magenta a little closer. LP held Miracle close to protect her from the strange visitors.

Brad did the same and smiled fondly. "Come on, Miracle, let's get you home...Miracle?"

Magenta was just as silent as Riff. Miracle truly didn't know what to do. She didn't really want to leave, now that she knew LP a bit more, but she also didn't want to abandon the only parents she had really known.

"Come on, sweetheart..." Janet says, her face falling a little.

LP looked at the two sets of adults and turned to Miracle, putting her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Go where you most desire..." she lightly told the girl, sounding honest and encouraging.

Miracle looked at LP a little, trying to gain courage from her new friend. She then took a breath and turned around to answer.

"Girls, come on we need to size you up for your outfits!" Columbia squeals.

Janet glanced at Columbia in shock.

"But Columbiaaaaa!" LP whined as they were rudely interrupted. Her spoiled bratness was kicking back in as she folded her arms and scowled at the annoying chipmunk of a human being.

Brad blinked at her and looked nervous around her. Magenta saw his gaze, mistaking it for a perverted stare and smacked his face. Miracle visibly sagged with relief. She took LP's hand and squeezed it softly.

"Come on, girlies... And Riff, Maggie maybe you should get them to stay for the party!" Columbia says happily, before pulling the girls off.

"Brad!" Janet yelps. She then looked at the girls. "Miracle!" she calls.

LP whupped as she was being pulled away for makeup, dressing up, and dolling up. Miracle followed Columbia, though they both didn't have a choice.

Columbia took them to Frank's room with a big massive room-size walk in closet. "Got them, Frankie!" she chirps"

"Excellent! Lemme see, lemme see!" Frank came out, wearing a robe, not revealing his outfit yet. "Come on, Precious show me your nails."

LP shrugged and held out her fingers to show him.

Frank then grabbed her hands, nearly pulling her forward, he then smiled and saw Miracle's nails were plain. "Don't you like manicures?"

"I've never had vun..." Miracle admits softly. She looked nervous as Columbia gasped.

Columbia shut the door so they could have privacy and gasped as she heard poor Miracle's sad story of never having had a manicure.

"Oh, boy..." LP murmured.

"Come here, honey bunches, you can help Daddy while Aunty Collie takes care of your new friend." Frank cooed, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close to his side.

Columbia rushed over to Miracle and then pulled her over to a table covered in everything needed for manicures. She then set to work, picking a red to really make Miracle's nails stick out against her skin and hair. Miracle was forced to go along with it looking nervous. She sat through the filing, shaping, painting and drying of the full manicure.

* * *

><p>Magenta looked at the couple and smirked. "Vhat's vrong vith your car?" she saw that their car was a bit far from the gate and didn't seem to be going anywhere, but Mark and Sara were still inside.<p>

"W-We had trouble... Maybe we should call someone..." Brad said, nervously.

Janet nodded, she frowned slightly.

"Vhat a shame." Magenta grinned frighteningly. "Vhy don't you come in?" she said, not really asking their permission and dragged them in simply.

Janet yelped as she was pulled in. Riff took Brad's sleeve to drag the man in. Brad grunted and tried to get the man to let go.

"Stop vhining..." Magenta muttered.

Janet's mouth snapped shut. "What about my other son and daughter?" she asks though.

Riff just continued to pull Brad along.

"They'll be fine..." Magenta glared back at Janet, and kept pulling her.

"I have a lawyer, you know, release me you mad man!" Brad tried to escape Riff's grasp.

Janet looked worried.

Riff ignored Brad "Where do we need to take them, Magenta?" he asks his loved sister.

"Probably the bedrooms for now..." Magenta shrugged, unsure herself.

"But our other children!" Brad cried, looking back out the window as it was getting a little dark. The kids would probably be scared and alone without them.

"Yes..." Riff agrees.

Janet struggled. "At least let us bring our children in!" she orders.

Magenta looked at her brother as if she were having a telepathic conversation with him through thoughts. _'Vhat do you think Frank vill do if he saw two other Earthlings in the castle, let alone spawn of these two?'_

"My little Sara Bear!" Brad cried, deeply worried for his baby girl more than his son, though he loved them equally.

_'We'll keep them in the rooms we put them in and if they leave we can punish them...'_ Riff Raff replies.

_'How do ve get them in?'_ Magenta thought back.

_'Go with the mother...'_ Riff then retorts.

_'Do you vant to get them or should I?'_ Magenta queried.

'_I don't mind do you want to?_' he asks her.

'_I'll get the girl, you get the boy._' Magenta compromised.

Riff gave a minuscule nod. He then took Brad to a room first, preparing to lock him in, just for a little.

* * *

><p>"I spy with my little eye..." Sara said for what felt like the hundredth time to her brother.<p>

"Your twin dying of boredom." Mark finished for her in annoyance.

* * *

><p>"Those two are quiet, I bet this is a hunting lodge for rich weirdo's and they're going to chase us." Brad said to Janet.<p>

Janet nodded. "Yes, Brad..." she whispers back.

Brad was in the room and felt overwhelmed. "Hey!" he didn't want to be away from his beloved.

"Brad!" Janet yelped as Riff Raff took him off.

Riff Raff ignored Brad and shut the door and temporarily locked it.

"Let my husband go, and let us take Miracle and our twin children!" Janet complains.

"You can't do this to me!" Brad added.

Janet struggled, but was shut in a room too.

* * *

><p>It was getting dark. The twins were very tired and hungry.<p>

"Come on, Sara, we're sneakin' out." Mark told his sister as he unbuckled his seat belt and opened his door.

"Where will we go, Mark? We're in the middle of nowhere." Sara retorted.

Riff went to them and handed Magenta the keys.

"Look Mark!" Sara pointed to the castle. "_There's a liiiight..._" she started to sing.

"Why are you singing?" Mark glanced at her, helping her out of the car.

"I dunno..." Sara said nervously as she took his hand to get to the Frankenstein Place.

Riff looked at Magenta.

Sara felt squeamish to do this as she followed her brother and cried as she saw Riff Raff and Magenta. "VAMPIRES!"

"Vhat did that girl just call me?" Magenta grew angry suddenly at the twin children.

"Calm..." Riff says gently.

Mark stood in front of Sara protectively.

"Oh, Mark, be careful!" Sara cried.

Magenta slowly shut her eyes and released a sharp sigh. "No violence..." she told herself, a hard vow to keep to herself.

Riff looked at Mark and Sara. "Are your parents Janet and Brad Majors?" he asks, just to make sure.

"Umm... Yeah, I'm Mark Majors, this is my twin sister, Sara." the boy explained.

Sara stayed hidden behind her brother in fear. "Please don't suck my blood..."

"Okay, since you said please." Magenta teased with a rather ravenous smirk.

"They are in the castle... This way..." Riff says, starting to lead the children.

"Come vith us." Magenta added, leading them inside.

Mark and Sara followed.

"That guy looks weird..." Mark said.

"MARKWELL!" Sara scolded him.

"He's got a hunch back!"

"MARKWELL!"

Riff looked back and glared at Mark.

"Markwell, that's rude." Sara growled.

Mark rolled his eyes.

"No matter vhat, I think you're the handsomest man in the galaxy." Magenta quietly told her brother.

Riff Raff gave a tiny smile to Magenta, and then took Sara, Mark and Magenta to Janet first. Magenta smiled back.

"So, sir, if you have our parents, please don't suck their blood out either." Sara gently told the handyman and domestic.

"We won't..." Riff plays along. He then opened Janet's door.

"Sara, Mark!" Janet gasps, heading to meet both of her twin children.

"MOM!" Sara rushed over.

"Augh, Mom!" Mark tried to avoid Janet's smothering lipstick.

Janet hugged and kissed both her children.

Riff watched. "The girl can stay in this room with you... However food will have to be brought up..." he says, after all Columbia would be upset if the adults didn't join the party and they couldn't let children starve.

Mark grunted from the smothering. "Maaawwwmm..."

"What kind of food?" Sara asked the strange adults.

"Delicious." Magenta answered, rather quickly.

Riff nodded. Janet glared at the weird incestuous couple.

"Vell... See you at the party..." Magenta told them.

"Party?" Mark and Sara asked.

"You are too young..." Riff simply says. He then took Mark to go to Brad.

Janet hugged Sara.

"Oh, Mark..." Sara looked nervous to let her twin brother go, they shared a womb for nine months and had rarely been apart ever since.

"It's just for this night, now come along, boy." Riff informs the girl and then tells the boy.

Janet tried to stop them going. Mark looked back to see his sister and mother in distress, but followed the strange hunchbacked man.

"Mark!" Sara cried, tears nearly streaming down her face.

Janet soothed Sara and stroked the girl's hair.

"Mom..." Sara moaned.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll have to stay until we find Miracle." Janet soothes.

"I hope they don't drink her blood." Sara sounded deeply worried.

"Don't worry, I don't think they're vampires." Janet says.

"That woman talks like one." Sara said. "I'm sorry Mark and I disobeyed you and Daddy by leaving the car."

Janet stroked Sara's hair. "Don't worry, sweetheart, they were going to fetch you anyway..." she says softly.

"I miss Miracle..." Sara sighed.

"I miss her too, sweetheart, we'll find her and take her home though." Janet says.

"I wonder what they're doing with her." Sara looked out to the door.

"I don't know..." Janet admits.

"What if they eat us?" Sara then worried.

"Sara, stop worrying so much... You'll make yourself sick, sweetheart." Janet says softly.

"I-I-I'm fine... I just..." Sara stuttered, seeming to indeed make herself sick because now her face was paling. "Oh, I don't feel well, Mom..." her voice sounded flat.

Janet looked worried and saw that the room had a conjoined bathroom and led the girl into it. Sara grunted as she tried to carry her legs into the bathroom. Her eyes then lolled in the back of her head and she fell like a stone in Janet's warm arms. She had fainted.

Riff led Mark to where Brad was, opening the door and then shutting it behind the man and boy, though this time not locking it.

Mark was forced inside the door and looked up in despair. "Dad..."

"SON!" Brad cried, then pulled the boy into a tight hug.

* * *

><p>Magenta looked at the time, she quickly started to prepare some food for the guests that would be coming no less than half an hour. Riff went to do a couple more things in the room where the party would be held. Magenta waited for the food in the oven and started cleaning up around. It wouldn't be long now until the guests would arrive. Riff soon finished in there and waited to answer the door.<p> 


	7. House Party

LP lazily helped her father pick out clothes. Even though she was a spoiled brat of a girl, she found clothes and shopping very boring, especially when her father wanted to do it with her. Not to mention whenever they'd go out in public together, he'd publicly humiliate her. She would beg him to stop it when he'd yell out really loudly how much he loved her and would slobber over her, but he would use it as purposed punishment for her bad behavior as a cry for attention. Miracle watched Frank and LP as Columbia worked, seeing the bond even if LP didn't seem to like picking out the clothes.

Columbia finished the nails with a flourish. "Done..." she says taking the tool used for drying them away.

"Ooh, which do you think they would like this? Or this? Which compliments my eyes?" Frank asked, taking out ruby and glittered high heels and a pair of black diamond studded heels which not only complimented his eyes, but also his outfit and stature.

"Which one gets us done faster?" LP sighed, the clothes all just looked the same to her.

"The black diamond vuns..." Miracle blurts without thinking as she looked over and then looked surprised.

Columbia looked over too and grinned. "Yeah, those Frankie." she says.

Frank looked over at the girls, then looked down at the black diamond shoes. "You're so right!" he beamed at them.

"Can I go now?" LP asked, feeling drained from this chore which felt like only punishment, even when she was good.

"No, ya have to have your nails done, and have an outfit for the party!" Columbia says happily.

Miracle gave a soft smile, nervous, but happy she had made a good choice. She then looked nervous at the thought of an outfit change.

"But you did my nails yesterdaaay!" LP whined as she allowed her father privacy to change into his party clothes.

Frank closed the curtain to allow himself to change into his favorite outfit.

"Well, we still have to get your outfit sorted and do your hair." Collie tells the girl.

Miracle tapped her fingers together nervously.

LP sighed. "Alright, let's get this over with."

Columbia pulled LP to the seat and started to work on the make up and hair. Miracle stood looking at them, from a respectful distance. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Don't make me look silly." LP told the groupie.

"I promise." Columbia says with a grin. She then continued to work on LP's hair and make-up.

"I vonder vhat sort of clothes ve'll be expected to vear..." Miracle murmurs.

LP sighed as she was dolled up yet again.

"You're going to look so pretty!" Columbia gushes to LP.

LP grunted and whined as she was being dressed, made, and dolled up. "Why me...?"

Columbia ignored LP's protests.

LP grunted as she was dressed up more. "No more, PLEASE!"

Frank came to the girl, wearing a jacket over his clothes. "Child, would you like me to help you pick an outfit?"

Miracle looked up at the man. "I.. Vouldn't be a bother?" she asks quietly.

"Not at all, come with me." Frank smiled, taking her hand anyway and pulling her to his wardrobe. "Now, what's a good outfit for someone your age?"

Miracle followed him. She shrugged. "I don't know..." she says, she had never really felt comfortable in the normal type of clothes the other children her age did.

Frank took out a suit that had a colorful shirt inside with a bow tie. "How's this?" he offered.

Miracle looked sheepish, but shook her head.

"No? Okay." Frank looked for a different outfit.

Miracle was looking surious at the other outfits, similar to the ones Frank liked. Frank kept looking for an appropriate outfit for the girl.

"Vhat outfits are these?" Miracle asks softly, pointing to them.

"Just traditional wear for one of my affairs." Frank told her with a smile.

"Can I have a look?" Miracle asks, before paling incase he was mad at her question.

"Sure." Frank stepped aside and showed her the various outfits he had. "Go on, have a look around."

Columbia finished a little while later.

"Are you done yet?" LP asked, her eyes avoidng the mirror Columbia would give her in the end.

Columbia giggled. "Yeah, I'm done." she says.

LP rolled off the seat and walked away, but was pulled back. "Aw, Columbia, do I have to?"

"Yes..." Columbia says firmly.

LP frowned. "But Columbia!" she still protested.

Columbia went to grab a mirror to show the girl her full ensemble.

LP glanced at the reflection. "Thank you..." she mumbled, then forced herself to kiss the groupie on the cheek.

"Aww, sweetie." Columbia smiles and gently petted the girl's cheek.

LP sighed, slightly rolling her eyes. "Ready, Daddy!"

"Just a moment, chicken pot pie!" Frank called back and held out a black dress and a ruby one to show Miracle, seeing her eyes fixed on the outfits in those colors.

Columbia smiled. Miracle looked at the dresses and took a shine to the black one, the red one still pretty though.

"Blegh!" LP stuck her tongue out.

"The black one is great for parties, the red one feels like a date one if you ask me." Frank suggested to the girl.

Columbia laughed a tiny bit.

Miracle smiled softly but sheepishly and pointed to the black dress. "Could I borrow that please, sir?" she asks softly.

"Sure, sweet cakes." Frank handed the black dress.

Miracle smiled and then found a place to change that was private, but nowhere where she could get lost. Frank smiled and went to apply his make-up. Miracle came out in the new dress. She didn't have her shoes on and her clothes were neatly folded in her arms. The shoes didn't match the dress.

"Oh, I'll do her make up and hair!" Columbia grins. "Little Precious, you want to help?" she asks.

"If I say no, you're gonna make me anyway." LP grunted a bit.

"Actually, I wouldn't have..." Columbia says, not frowning, but her smile was smaller than usual.

Miracle looked at LP and offered a tiny sincere smile.

LP's stomach turned in guilt. "Oh, alright..."

"Thank you..." Columbia says to Little Precious.

Miracle looked nervous and gulped. Had she been the cause of LP's upset?

"Come here, kid." LP told the girl, even if Miracle was a bit older than her.

Columbia pulled Miracle over to her and LP. She got her to sit down and started on the girl's makeup after handing LP a brush. Miracle looked scared a moment, but closed her eyes and allowed them to work on her. LP did her best with some assistant grooming, she felt like the trusted assistant to a doctor for a surgical procedure. Miracle sat through her makeover. Columbia gave her the makeup style of Magenta, only not very heavy.

"Not so much eyeliner." LP advised, standing by with a pair of scissors and comb in her hands.

"I know sweetie! You want to do her hair, please?" Columbia asks.

Miracle was nervous, but stayed still.

"I don't know..." LP looked away shyly.

"Go ahead." Columbia smiles, encouragingly.

Miracle gave a tiny thumbs up, she wouldn't mind, after all it was only hair. LP gulped a bit and attended to combing the girl's now wild and untamed hair. She was combing it enough to make it straightened and easy to comb now and she had made it go down to her shoulders and almost look like Riff's hair if it had been longer and on a female version of himself.

Columbia finished the make up, she had the girl's eyes brushed with a dark eyeshadow and a light layer of eyeliner. She had given the girl a more defined cheekbone look with a very light pink and had brushed the lips with a deep red lipstick. She ran out quickly and came back with a pair of red heels that would match the polish but still match the dress. Miracle looked at the mirror with wide eyes.

"Do you like it?" LP asked, plainly.

Columbia smiled happily and helped the girl slip the shoes on.

"Yes..." Miracle says, her voice soft. She then gave Columbia a small hug and gave a bigger hug to LP. She would've hugged Frank, but he was a man and he was busy anyway.

LP's eyes widened from the hug, but she then smiled and patted the girl on the back. This must be what it's like to have a friend. Columbia watched the girls with a small smile, she could see the start of friendship between them.

Miracle pulled back after a few more seconds and gave her best smile. "Thank you." she says.

"Welcome." LP smiled.

Miracle smiled.

"Come on girls, we'll have to go ahead of Frankie." Columbia says.

"Oh, yes." LP nodded and weint with the girls to get settled. At least she would have a lot of attention tonight with the guests arriving.

Miracle followed Columbia and LP. She strangely found it easy to walk in the quite high heels. Columbia led the way, picking her hat up on the way.

"You okay back there?" LP asked, quietly.

Frank watched them leave, he smiled and went to continue getting dressed as he watched from his special monitor of what was going on without him so he would know when to go down with the others.

Miracle smiled. "Yeah..." she says softly. She stood closer to LP though as the noise of others made her nervous.

Columbia led the girls into the main room. "Stick with Little Precious, you'll be okay." she whispers before going off to the jukebox.

* * *

><p>Motorcycles vroomed up and rang the door bell. They were all very excited tonight of all nights. Riff answered the door, greeting the guests. Some of the guests shook his hand, some laughed happily to go in and a lot of them were thrilled to come.<p>

"Is it true Prince Frank has a daughter?" one of the young Transylvanians asked.

Riff nodded to the guest who asked the question. "Yes..." he tells them.

Magenta greeted some of the guests and had a tray of snacks for them.

The guests ate some snacks that Magenta brought out.

"Ugh, that banister is filthy!" a man cringed.

Magenta glared at him. "You vant filthy? I'll show _you _filthy!" she nearly bit his head off.

Riff placed a hand on Magenta's shoulder comfortingly and warningly. He didn't want her risking Frank's ire. Magenta squeezed her eyes shut and took out a deep breath. Riff waited until she calmed down. Magenta grumbled as she counted to ten silently to herself. Columbia taught her to do that whenever she got mad so she wouldn't get herself so angry it would give her a heart attack.

Columbia led the way, picking her hat up on the way. Riff had to go back and welcome more guests. Magenta started dusting around and coughed a bit. She really hated this job, she really wanted to go back home now. She had grown weary of 'this world'.

Riff looked at Magenta. "Don't worry, one way or another, we'll return..." he whispers.

"Ve better..." Magenta shook her fists.

Riff nodded, his eyes showing he was dead serious.

"The Princess of Transylvania has arrived!" LP bounced to the crowd with a big smile, begging for their attention.

* * *

><p>"Oh, she's so cute!" one woman said, then the others went to see Miracle.<p>

LP grinned, then looked over to see everyone was paying attention to Miracle. "HEY!"

Miracle looked like a scared rabbit, looking for somewhere to hide from the things preying on her. Columbia sat on the jukebox so she could see everything.

"HELLO!?" LP stomped her foot getting bratty again.

Magenta glanced over. "Sveetie?" she could sense Miracle was in some type of distress.

Columbia gave a brief wave to LP. Miracle looked at Magenta and LP, her eyes screaming for someone to get her out of there. She had a polite smile on her face though it looked weird due to her being scared. LP looked over to her. The conventionalists backed up and spread apart as they smelled something nearly cooking in the ball room.

Magenta shooed them, then went over and walked up to the girl. "Are you okay, honey?"

Columbia gave a smile and gestured she should give it a couple of minutes, and sticking with Miracle would give her more attention as she could show how good she is.

Miracle looked up at Magenta and gave a tiny nod. "Yes..." she says softly.

"Vould you like anything?" the domestic offered.

LP sighed and went to see Miracle with Magenta.

"No, thank you, not at the moment..." she says, offering a small, but sincere smile. She looked at LP and offered another smile too.

"Okay, get some air, hon." Magenta allowed Miracle some space.

"You wanna know anything about this p-p-party?" LP asked the blonde girl, who was not familiar with new traditions in culture.

"Vhat is going to happen?" she asks softly.

Columbia grinned.

"Let's say..." LP stopped to think. "Usually there's the Time Warp while the guests mingle before Daddy makes his preformance for everyone... It's kinda embarrassing..."

Magenta's face softened as she watched the princess be polite for a change with Miracle.

"Time Varp?" Miracle asks confused, she had never heard of it before.

Riff let the last of the guests in and then checked to see if everything was okay in the party.

"It's a dance," LP told her. "Don't worry about not knowing how to do it, we all sing out the dance steps as we do them, but i have to warn you, once you're done, you'll feel like dropping."

A lot of the guests rushed inside, very eager about this and meeting Frank and Little Precious.

"Okay..." Miracle says and gave a small smile.

Columbia watched as she had a solo number during these usually. Riff came out and gave a smirk to Magenta.

"It goes pretty fast the first time, but you can catch up as it goes along, Riff Raff and Magenta usually sing the first verses to any guests that are late." LP continued explaining. "Riff Raff is the most awesome singer I had ever heard."

Riff checked out the clock and was ready to greet any last ones. Miracle took LP's hand. Columbia giggled. There was one last couple at the door.

LP walked her out to a less crowded space and offered any snacks to the girl. "Eat up, Miracle, you'll get famished."

Miracle took a tiny bit of the food to try, and handed LP a little.

LP nibbled on some, she also sensed it was time. "Ready, Miracle?" LP asked the girl, giving them some space so they wouldn't be squashed by the ruckus dancing.

Miracle took a deep breath and nodded. Columbia gave the jukebox a kick to start it, hearing the clock chiming. Riff had let them in and then started to sing the beginning of the song.

"What's going on?" the woman asked nervously.

"It's alright." the man told her, bravely.

Miracle took a deep breath and nodded. Riff started to sing still, practically scaring the guests into the ballroom. Columbia sat on top of the jukebox, grinning. LP glanced at the guests, they seemed familiar, but she couldn't place where she had seen them before.

* * *

><p>Janet helped get Sara to the bed and put a cool washcloth on the girl's forehead.<p>

Sara twinged a bit as the washcloth was on her head and she slowly opened her eyes, breathing shallowly. "Mama...?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Janet asks, her voice soft and soothing.

"I wanna go home, Mama..." Sara moaned.

Janet hugged her. "Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll find Miracle and bring her here and we'll all be home by morning." she tells her daughter.

"It sounds so easy when you say it..." Sara cracked a smile.

"I hope Daddy's okay." Sara cooed.

"He will be, he's big and strong." Janet sighs happily.

Sara smiled. Janet smiled back at her daughter.

"I love you, Mom..." Sara said, softly as she was very comfortable in her new bed, even if it wasn't like at home.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Janet replies.

Sara seemed to had relaxed a bit and her eyes slowly shut as she fell back asleep. Janet stroked Sara's hair as she fell asleep. Sara shakily breathed in her sleep, but she was thankfully still alive. Janet stroked Sara's hair still. She decided to look for Miracle now, writing a note or if Sara woke up. Sara turned over in her sleep, cuddling the pillow she was given. Janet snuck towards the sound of where the party was.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Mark, I may not know how to get out of here, but your Uncle Steve and i used to be in the woods all the time to get toughened up, that's how I am the strong man I am today." Brad lectured.<p>

"Oh, boy..." Mark rolled his eyes.

Brad yelled, then tried to break the door down like in action movies, but grabbed his arm in pain and fell to the floor.

"Wuss." Mark rolled his eyes.

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!" the guests sang, about to dance.

Mark somehow managed to break the door free and he wandered around the castle. He saw Frank and cringed a bit. "Ohmigosh, what a freak!" he then burst out laughing.

Frank growled and grabbed the boy, giving him a nerve pinch and putting him in his room for now with a wicked smile. Miracle looked at LP and then the new couple. She then watched to follow the dance. Riff smirked and looked at Magenta.

"It's just a jump to the left!" LP called out and did as she said which made the others follow her.

Magenta glanced back at him with a small smile. She then decided to hop over to join the others in the ball room for her solo verse. Frank came out of his room and got ready for to go in the elevator sometime after the Time Warp was over. Miracle did her best to copy. Janet noticed the ballroom and slipped inside, unnoticed as the other's were concentrating on the dance. She saw Miracle with the other girl and decided to try and grab Miracle.

LP saw Miracle struggling a bit while Magenta sang her verse. "Okay, when we say bring your knees in tight, you do this." LP demonstrated, seeing she had trouble understanding that part of the dance.

The other couple tried to get out, but they were stuck with the crowd.

"Well secluded... I see _all_..." Magenta sang, rather evilly and had a gaze on anyone looking right at her.

Miracle nodded. "Okay," she whispers back.

Columbia waited to do her solo part. Janet's eyes widened and she went a little faster, keeping to the side.

"You're into the time slip!" Magenta laughed at the couple, sounding wicked as she stood up and stroked the random bird's feathers.

LP watched the siblings with Miracle. Brad felt trapped, he started to wander about. He just hoped he would never get trapped by crazy people ever again.

"And nothing, will ever be the same..." Riff replied.

Miracle was taking it all in to see what they were like. Janet came up nearby the girls. Columbia had her face slightly hidded by her hat.

"You're spaced out on sensation!" Magenta sang to them, getting in their face. "HA!"

LP looked at them, then back at Miracle with a pleasant smile. She felt a disturbance behind her. The man looked at the woman strangely as the other couple was dancing by them, singing more as they made their way to the jukebox with the groupie.

"Like you're under sedation!" Riff belted out in a powerful tone to the tune.

Miracle smiled back and then looked behind. She gave a small gasp. Janet grabbed for Miracle, but both were close together, so she ended up grabbing LP too.

"Let's do the Time Warp again!" the siblings chanted, coming toward Columbia.

LP gasped as she was grabbed too. "Hey, watch it!"

Columbia sung about how she was found on the street and met a guy who had 'devil's' eyes and how time meant nothing to her anymore. She ended up falling over the stairs. Miracle gasped as they were grabbed.

"Look at you, you are a mess and you look just as bad." Janet gasps at the girls. She didn't like that sort of outfit on anybody.

"Let's do the Time Warp again!' the guests cheered, ignoring Columbia's fault.

"For your info, lady, these are all the rage where I come from." LP wrinkled her nose at the woman, feeling an instant dislike toward her.

"We should come here more often." the man whispered to his female partner with a smirk.

Columbia got up and put her hat back on straight and walked to join in the crowd.

"I like this outfit..." Miracle tells Janet.

"Both of you can come with me, and then you'll both be helped out." Janet says quietly, and started to tug the girls away.

"LET GO!" LP growled. "Magenta!"

Magenta didn't hear her. "You messed up." she quietly told the groupie as they got in a line.

Columbia gave a sharp reply, embarrassed.

Miracle took a deep breath. She couldn't let Janet take them both and in a moment of braveness, even though surprising herself, called for Magenta in the way that should have been from the beginning. "MOM!" she cries out, only loud enough to be heard by a true mother over the noise.

Janet looked back as she tugged the girls along. "What, sweetheart?" she asks, almost in a hiss.

Riff looked in the direction too.

Magenta felt a twinge and a sense that Miracle was in danger. "Honey?" she tilted her head, hearing the cry for help despite the loud music.

"Unhand me, woman!" LP demanded. "Daddy!"

"I didn't know Riff Raff and Magenta had a daughter..." the bald man with glasses said plainly.

"Me neither..." The red-haired woman beside him answered.

The man shrugged, but kept watching.

Miracle looked at Magenta and had a true worried and scared look on her face. Janet shushed them and pulled harder. Riff looked in the direction too.

"Honey!" Magenta cried. She felt worried since she sensed danger for her little Miracle.

"Let go of me!" LP grunted as she was pulled.

Miracle was pulled by Janet. She stumbled. "Help..." she whispers.

Janet continued to pull them away. Riff nodded to Magenta. Nation decided to go and help the girls too.

Magenta growled and charged for Janet, grabbing the woman by her hair. "Vhere do you think you're going?"

The guests kept dancing like nothing was happening and they fell to the floor once the Time Warp finished.

"I'm a princess, dammit!" LP grunted in hostility.

Nation's brother, Cosmo, agreed and went to help. Miracle pulled herself and LP free. Janet let out a shout of pain and had to let the girls go. Nation came over and put a hand soothingly on the girls' shoulders.

Magenta growled and still had Janet's hair. "I knew you vere trouble..."

LP grunted and looked a bit calm as she saw Nation.

"Are you alright, dears?" Cosmo asked the girls, tenderly.

Miracle looked up at the man and woman. "Yes..." she says softly, her eyes widening.

"I was taking my daughter home and I was going to rescue this poor girl!" Janet gasps.

Nation squeezed their shoulders gently.

"Poor!?" LP sounded insulted by that term. She was still a bit calm though around Nation.

"She's not your daughter..." Magenta scowled, folding her arms sharply.

Miracle took LP's hand and squeezed it gently.

Janet moved away as she was released. "Yes she is! I raised her since she was a baby!" she announces.

"Cosmo..." Nation says seeing how faint Miracle was starting to look.

"I conceived her!" Magenta hissed.

"Daddy, where are you!?" LP cried, feeling claustrophobic and scared.

Cosmo rushed over to help in anyway that he could. Miracle looked at LP now actually worried about the girl more. Janet glared at Magenta. Nation looked at the girls.

LP whined and clung to Nation. She then sniffed her. "You smell good." she smiled and sniffed the woman again.

Magenta gave her a harsher glare enough to scare even the bravest of men.

Frank came down the elevator. "What in the world is going on down here!?"

Miracle looked worried as Frank came down. Nation looked surprised but gave a tiny smile. Janet flinched, scared of the woman.

Frank threw off his cloak, walked over and looked down at everyone. He kind of glanced sheepishly at Nation, then back angrily at the others. "What is the meaning of this?"

Magenta turned her head, kind of scowling.

"Daddy, it's awful!" LP clung to his leg. "This hideous woman is trying to kidnap me and Miracle!"

Miracle looked at Magenta and then Frank. She bit her lip.

"I was trying to take my daughter back, and was going to stop this depravity" Janet says.

Nation looked at Frank and gave a small smile.

"Stop fighting, this is _my _party." Frank sounded as immature as his daughter. He turned back the guests. "Carry on!" he demanded.

The guests did as told and did their partying.

"She is my daughter, ve vere vorried she vould be bullied, ve gave her up, ve see she is more miserable vith you than ve thought she vould be vith us!" Magenta nearly bit Janet's head off.

Miracle flinched as Janet turned a hurt look upon her. Janet looked at her with a hurt look. She then frowned at Frank, though mystified by this man. Riff stood by Magenta.

"I don't care what's happening, you're all ruining my party!" Frank rubbed his head. "All of you in the dining room."

"But, Daddy!" LP cried.

Frank sighed and looked down. "Oh, what is it, buttercup?"

"I want attention..."

Magenta looked at the group they were clunked in and shoved them all into the dining room. Janet didn't go, she did go up to find Brad, Mark and Sara. Miracle stuck by Magenta and Riff's sides a while, allowing LP some alone time with Frank. Columbia led the group.

Magenta sat in one chair in the dining room. She still hadn't cooked dinner, unsure of what to fix. "Honey, you don't _have _to stay vith us... Ve'll let you decide."

LP smiled fondly at her father. Frank sighed and smiled as he danced with her with the other guests. Brad was crying, he rarely ever did, but he was now. His son was gone somewhere else, his daughter was sick and in bed, and he couldn't have known what happened to Janet and Miracle.

Miracle looked down at the table. "I don't know..." she whispers. She then looked up at Magenta and Riff. "If you really are my parents you'll be able to tell me vhat to do..." she then says, sounding desperate and hopeful.

Nation watched, sending Cosmo with the group to mediate. Columbia looked at Miracle with a soft look.

"Ve'll let you answer vith your hearts." Magenta told the girl, using the plural form of the muscle in the body which normal people had only one of.

Cosmo looked at Miracle, feeling sad for her. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Janet?" Brad heard the pitter patter of little feet outside the door.

Miracle looked down, she really couldn't decide. "I-I need just a moment..." she whispers, heading out into the hall.

Nation smiled at how Frank was reacting around his daughter.

"Of course, poor thing..." Magenta sighed, watching her leave in sadness. "She looks like me...Vhen Mother and Father-"

* * *

><p>Cosmo watched the girl leave and decided to give her some privacy.<p>

"You're quite light on your feet." Frank chuckled.

LP looked down and saw her father had risen her above the floor. "Well duh!" she told him, laughing.

Riff hugged Magenta. He allowed a tiny smile, a proper one. "She called you 'Mom' though..." he reminds her.

Miracle ran a hand through her hair. She looked at a spot on the wall as she thought. Nation smiled, amused at the father and daughter duo.

"Here, try like this." Frank took her hands and kicked his own legs from behind her body to show some good foot power.

LP repeated and did. They got along pretty easily when she wouldn't be a brat and hateful toward everyone. Frank spun LP and had her spin in a circle, but safely come to Nation.

"Hi, pretty red-haired lady!" LP called, nearly dizzy, but not sick or clumsy.

"She did, didn't she...?" Magenta's eyes twinkled a little.

Riff nodded.

Magenta smiled at him, then curved her face. "Vhat am I going to make for dinner...?"

"I don't know..." Riff says, not sure what she had already put in.

Miracle came into the dining room. She looked at them all.

Magenta looked back at her daughter. "Hi..." she greeted quietly and calmly.

Riff looked at Miracle, he went quiet but it was more out of the fact that he would allow her to know Magenta more first.

Miracle looked at them. "I know vhat I vant to do." she says.

Magenta looked at her, silently, awaiting for her answer.

Miracle looked at them. "I... Vant to stay..., _but _I vant to be able to write to Sara and Mark..." she says.

Riff looked surprised. Columbia beamed.

Magenta blinked, then looked confused. "Sara and Mark?"

Miracle nodded. "They are the tvins..." she tells Magenta.

Riff simply shrugged.

"Oh, umm... Okay, you can if you vant, are you close vith them?" Magenta asked, calmly and curiously. She wouldn't protest against her daughter's wishes.

"Vell, vith Sara, I am..." Miracle says softly.

Riff's hand twitched, he wanted, but wouldn't allow himself, to pull the girl towards him and hug her.

"Vhatever you vant, dearest." Magenta soothed.

Miracle nodded. She wasn't really warm with it at the moment, but she did nicely hug Magenta and Riff Raff. Riff patted her back gently. Magenta felt so emotional over the hug. She had wanted to do it so many times over the years.

* * *

><p>"Yes, Brad, it's me..." Janet says, coming into the room.<p>

"Oh, Janet, it's no good here," Brad rushed to her. "They'll destroy us!"

Janet looked at Brad. "Miracle didn't want to come with us, let's find Mark and collect Sara and we'll go..." she says, her voice filled with hurt and slight anger.

"Is Sara okay?" Brad asked, very concerned for the girl twin, being his little girl and all.

"She made herself a little ill..." Janet tells him.

"Oh,...that little one worries over everything..." Brad deeply frowned, worried for his 'Sara Bear'.

Janet nodded softly.

"Come on, let's get the twins and Miracle out of here." Brad stood up.

Janet sighed. "The only way we can take Miracle is if we steal her away..." she says.

"Steal?" Brad's face paled. "I dunno Janet, wouldn't that set a bad example?"

Janet looked at Brad. "It is the only way." she tells him.

Brad sighed, then nodded. "Okay, let's find Mark and Sara first, it'll be easier."

"I know where Sara is, I just don't know where Mark is..." Janet tells her hsuband.

"Mark got away from me..." Brad told her, sheepishly.

"Well, let's find him..." Janet says firmly.

Brad nodded and went out of the room with Janet. "Mark? Marky boy!"

Janet called for Mark too. Mark yelled through muffling in the transvestite's room.

"Son!" Brad called, then followed his hearing to the room and felt disturbed where he was going into.

Janet went with Brad to help her son.

"Mark!" Brad called.

"DAD!" Mark called back. "It smells like Grandma's house in here!"

Janet went to help Mark. Mark was finally free from his trap and he let out a gasp of air.

"You okay, son?" Brad smiled.

Janet smothered Mark's face in kisses.

"Augh, jeez Mom!" Mark grunted.

"Okay, now let's get Sara." Brad alerted like the strong and noble man he was in everyone's lives.

Janet nodded. "Yes, Brad..." she says.

* * *

><p>"You ever think about being a nurse?" Cosmo asked Columbia.<p>

Collie grinned. "Sure." she tells Cosmo.

Cosmo smiled. "What's your name?"

"Columbia." the groupie says.

Cosmo hummed. "Nurse Columbia..." he tilted his head at the name. It sounded exotic though, he had to admit.

Columbia grinned.

Nation smiled at Little Precious. "Hello, dizzy, black-haired princess." she replies.

LP giggled. "I think my Daddy likes yoooou!"

Frank quickly came over, seeming to have heard that. "Uh... Monkey Butt, why don't we dance this way now?" he asked, nervously in front of Nation.

Nation smiled and gave Little Precious a wink. "I think I'd like a dance..." she says softly, actually planning to dance with the girl as she was cute, though a platonic way.

LP giggled, then stepped back to get to the jukebox to play a soft song.

Frank looked sheepish at Nation. "So, do you like dancing?"

"Oh, yes..." Nation says with a smile.

"Know the Tango?" Frank winked at her.

Nation nodded. "I know many dances..." she tells him.

Frank chuckled lightly and LP came back in between the adults. Nation looked at Little Precious and smiled.

"Daddy loves his daughter..." Frank grabbed LP and kissed all over her face, making her grunt and groan.

Nation chuckled softly.

"You love Daddy?" Frank asked.

LP sighed in embarrassment. "Daughter loves her Daddy..."

Nation just smiled.

LP got out and wiped her face clean. "Should I leave you two alone?"

Frank looked down at her, then at Nation, wondering what she would like. Nation looked at Frank and seeing him looking at her blushed a little. LP then went off, having enough attention and went to some of the guests before they would go home.

"So, umm... Are you and your brother close?" Frank asked, assuming Nation would be involved in incest due to being in the McKinley-Vitus clan.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that... If I had a sister as beautiful as you..." Frank said, getting lost in her eyes. "I'd...erm..." he never got nervous around someone. Usually someone would be nervous around HIM whether male or female.

Nation smiled, adorably and amused. "You'd what?" she asks quietly.

Frank turned nearly red. "You know..." he shrugged, rubbing his arm sheepishly. "H-H-Have you ever tried the sign?" What was wrong with Frank? Now he's blushing and stuttering! That's so out of character for him.

Nation blushed and shook her head. "No..." she tells him softly.

"Would you like to try?" Frank did an eyebrow hook with a pleasant smile.

Nation blushed. "I-I guess..." she says softly.

Frank extended his elbows, ready to test this with Nation.

Cosmo came over and interrupted as Nation was about to do the same. "Time to go, Nat, my dear!" Older brothers...

Nation scowled at Cosmo. "Cosmo... Leave a moment unless you want my shoe coming out through your mouth..." she half-threatens.

"Now, Nation..." Cosmo was about to scold her himself.

Frank glanced at him with a scary smile. "Get lost or get the boot."

"I just need a few minutes..." she tells Cosmo.

"Very well, I'll be in the car." Cosmo sighed, then went with the others to their motorbikes.

Frank chuckled darkly, then resumed his position. "Now, where were we?"

Nation blushed slightly again and followed suit. Frank did the final bit and felt a spark that made his eyes flash back open in surprise.

Frank blushed a bit too and bit his lip. "Is this what I think it means?" he nearly whispered.

Nation gave a small nervous smile and nodded.

Frank looked at her shyly and rubbed the back of his neck, nervously and sheepishly. "Heheh... oh my..."

Nation gave a soft shy cough looking away, finding her soulmate was quite a momentous thing.

After a little while she pulled away and gave a small sedate smile.

* * *

><p>"How do you feel, honey?" Magenta asked the girl delicately.<p>

Miracle nodded. "I'm okay..." she says softly.

"Vhy don't you sit down?" Magenta offered.

Miracle looked at Magenta. "Maybe..." she says even more softly.

Riff stepped away a moment.

"Ve'll do anything to make you more comfortable." Magenta smiled.

Miracle gave a small smile.

Magenta smiled, she had deeply missed Miracle ever since she sent her away. "Is there anything you vant to talk about?"

Miracle decided to get it over vith. "Vhy didn't you keep me? I vouldn't have cared if I vas bullied..." she says softly.

Magenta sighed. "Vell, despite accepting a lot of laws of sexual relationships... Incest isn't as common as some people think it might be vhere ve're from. We just didn't vant you to get hurt, so ve gave you up for adoption. I'm sorry, Miracle, it was very hard to sleep after that... Vhy do you think I vear so much make-up?"

Thinking it was an honest answer question Miracle replied; "To accent your beauty..." she says, looking confused as to why she was asking that.

Riff hid a smile.

Magenta smiled a bit and slowly shut her eyes, then looked back at Miracle. "I'm an old lady, Miracle..."

"No, you're not..." Miracle says with a small frown.

Riff smiled secretly. Then looked at the clock. "Bed time..." he mumbles about Mir.

Magenta looked at the clock. "Yes... it's quite late..." she then went to the ball room and told the guests to get back where they came from so the castle can rest for the night.

Miracle pouted a little, she had only just started to accept them and already they were being bossy. She headed out of the dining room ahead of the others a little.

"Miracle...?" Magenta felt instantly guilty for sending the girl straight to bed.

Miracle glanced back. "It's okay..." she says softly and then carried on.

Riff chuckled, Magenta was the same, hated being sent to bed, but not willing to upset anyone when she was younger.

Magenta sighed a bit and heard her brother's chuckling. "Vhat is so amusing?"

"You were the same at her age..." Riff says.

"I vas not..." Magenta folded her arms, looking stoic. "Okay, vunce..."

Riff raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, twice." Magenta shrugged.

Riff looked at her firmly, his icy blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

* * *

><p>Brad followed Janet to her and Sara's bedroom and waited for Sara to be brought out so they could get miracle and go back home where they belong. Janet scooped up Sara to carry her. Brad went downstairs and looked around for Miracle so they could leave. Janet looked too.<p>

Janet pointed. "She's there, Brad..." she says.

Brad nodded, then went to Miracle. "Come on, honey. we're going home."

Miracle looked up at Brad and blinked once, not expecting them to have been down.

Janet was carrying Sara, and was holding Mark's hand. "Come on..." she says simply.

"Miracle...?" Brad looked at her, a little concerned.

"Ve vant you back!" Mark teased.

Sara shifted in her sleep and kicked him on his head. She then smirked in her sleep. Miracle bit her lip nervously, she couldn't stand confrontation.

"Come on, Brad, lift her up, we have to move quickly!" Janet tells him in a loud whisper.

"...You _are _home, aren't you?" Brad asked her delicately.

Miracle cast her eyes down, but nodded softly. Out of the two adults she had liked Brad better, and she had liked Sara better too. Janet frowned.

"Oh, dear..." Brad dropped his voice gentle and accepting of Miracle's choice. "Okay, Miracle, you can stay in this crazy place... But promise you'll write us."

"The storms have flooded the roads." Magenta looked out the window, sounding nearly eerie like in a haunted mansion.

Miracle looked at Brad and smiled slightly. Riff looked out too.

Brad smiled back, then turned to the domestic. "What's that?"

"The storm has flooded the roads." Magenta repeated herself. "I'm afraid there'll be no leaving the castle tonight."

"WHAT!?" Mark snapped.


End file.
